unrealscapefandomcom-20200214-history
Codes
0 Dwarf remains 1 Tool kit 2 Cannonball 3 Nulodion’s notes 4 Ammo mould 5 Instruction manual 6 Cannon base 7 Cannon base 8 Cannon stand 9 Cannon stand 10 Cannon barrels 11 Cannon barrels 12 Cannon furnace 13 Cannon furnace 14 Railing 15 Holy table napkin 16 Magic whistle 17 Grail bell 18 Magic gold feather 19 Holy grail 20 Cog 21 Cog 22 Cog 23 Cog 24 Rat poison 25 Red vine worm 26 Fishing trophy 27 Fishing pass 28 Insect ***ellent 29 Insect ***ellent 30 Bucket of wax 31 Bucket of wax 32 Lit black candle 33 Lit candle 34 Lit candle 35 Excalibur 36 Candle 37 Candle 38 Black candle 39 Bronze arrowtips 40 Iron arrowtips 41 Steel arrowtips 42 Mithril arrowtips 43 Adamant arrowtips 44 Rune arrowtips 45 Opal bolttips 46 Pearl bolttips 47 Barb bolttips 48 Longbow (u) 49 Longbow (u) 50 Shortbow (u) 51 Shortbow (u) 52 Arrow shaft 53 Headless arrow 54 Oak shortbow (u) 55 Oak shortbow (u) 56 Oak longbow (u) 57 Oak longbow (u) 58 Willow longbow (u) 59 Willow longbow (u) 60 Willow shortbow (u) 61 Willow shortbow (u) 62 Maple longbow (u) 63 Maple longbow (u) 64 Maple shortbow (u) 65 Maple shortbow (u) 66 Yew longbow (u) 67 Yew longbow (u) 68 Yew shortbow (u) 69 Yew shortbow (u) 70 Magic longbow (u) 71 Magic longbow (u) 72 Magic shortbow (u) 73 Magic shortbow (u) 74 Khazard helmet 75 Khazard armour 76 Khazard cell keys 77 Khali brew 78 Ice arrows 79 Ice arrow 4 80 Ice arrow 3 81 Ice arrow 2 82 Ice arrow 5 83 Lever 84 Staff of armadyl 85 Shiny key 86 Pendant of lucien 87 Armadyl pendant 88 Boots of lightness 89 Boots of lightness 90 Child’s blanket POTIONS 91 Unfinished potion 92 Unfinished potion 93 Unfinished potion 94 Unfinished potion 95 Unfinished potion 96 Unfinished potion 97 Unfinished potion 98 Unfinished potion 99 Unfinished potion 100 Unfinished potion 101 Unfinished potion 102 Unfinished potion 103 Unfinished potion 104 Unfinished potion 105 Unfinished potion 106 Unfinished potion 107 Unfinished potion 108 Unfinished potion 109 Unfinished potion 110 Unfinished potion 111 Unfinished potion 112 Unfinished potion 113 Strength potion(4) 114 Strength potion(4) 115 Strength potion(3) 116 Strength potion(3) 117 Strength potion(2) 118 Strength potion(2) 119 Strength potion(1) 120 Strength potion(1) 121 Attack potion(3) 122 Attack potion(3) 123 Attack potion(2) 124 Attack potion(2) 125 Attack potion(1) 126 Attack potion(1) 127 Restore potion(3) 128 Restore potion(3) 129 Restore potion(2) 130 Restore potion(2) 131 Restore potion(1) 132 Restore potion(1) 133 Defence potion(3) 134 Defence potion(3) 135 Defence potion(2) 136 Defence potion(2) 137 Defence potion(1) 138 Defence potion(1) 139 Prayer potion(3) 140 Prayer potion(3) 141 Prayer potion(2) 142 Prayer potion(2) 143 Prayer potion(1) 144 Prayer potion(1) 145 Super attack(3) 146 Super attack(3) 147 Super attack(2) 148 Super attack(2) 149 Super attack(1) 150 Super attack(1) 151 Fishing potion(3) 152 Fishing potion(3) 153 Fishing potion(2) 154 Fishing potion(2) 155 Fishing potion(1) 156 Fishing potion(1) 157 Super strength(3) 158 Super strength(3) 159 Super strength(2) 160 Super strength(2) 161 Super strength(1) 162 Super strength(1) 163 Super defence(3) 164 Super defence(3) 165 Super defence(2) 166 Super defence(2) 167 Super defence(1) 168 Super defence(1) 169 Ranging potion(3) 170 Ranging potion(3) 171 Ranging potion(2) 172 Ranging potion(2) 173 Ranging potion(1) 174 Ranging potion(1) 175 Antipoison(3) 176 Antipoison(3) 177 Antipoison(2) 178 Antipoison(2) 179 Antipoison(1) 180 Antipoison(1) 181 Superantipoison(3) 182 Superantipoison(3) 183 Superantipoison(2) 184 Superantipoison(2) 185 Superantipoison(1) 186 Superantipoison(1) 187 Weapon poison 188 Weapon poison 189 Zamorak potion(3) 190 Zamorak potion(3) 191 Zamorak potion(2) 192 Zamorak potion(2) 193 Zamorak potion(1) 194 Zamorak potion(1) 195 Potion 196 Potion 197 Poison chalice 198 Poison chalice ———————————————————————————– 199 Herb 200 Herb 201 Herb 202 Herb 203 Herb 204 Herb 205 Herb 206 Herb 207 Herb 208 Herb 209 Herb 210 Herb 211 Herb 212 Herb 213 Herb 214 Herb 215 Herb 216 Herb 217 Herb 218 Herb 219 Herb 220 Herb 221 Eye of newt 222 Eye of newt 223 Red spiders’ eggs 224 Red spiders’ eggs 225 Limpwurt root 226 Limpwurt root 227 Vial of water 228 Vial of water 229 Vial 230 Vial 231 Snape grass 232 Snape grass 233 Pestle and mortar 234 Pestle and mortar 235 Unicorn horn dust 236 Unicorn horn dust 237 Unicorn horn 238 Unicorn horn 239 White berries 240 White berries 241 Dragon scale dust 242 Dragon scale dust 243 Blue dragon scale 244 Blue dragon scale 245 Wine of zamorak 246 Wine of zamorak 247 Jangerberries 248 Jangerberries 249 Guam leaf 250 Guam leaf 251 Marrentill 252 Marrentill 253 Tarromin 254 Tarromin 255 Harralander 256 Harralander 257 Ranarr weed 258 Ranarr weed 259 Irit leaf 260 Irit leaf 261 Avantoe 262 Avantoe 263 Kwuarm 264 Kwuarm 265 Cadantine 266 Cadantine 267 Dwarf weed 268 Dwarf weed 269 Torstol 270 Torstol 271 Pressure gauge 272 Fish food 273 Poison 274 Poisoned fish food 275 Key 276 Rubber tube 277 Oil can 278 Cattleprod 279 Sheep feed 280 Sheep bones (1) 281 Sheep bones (2) 282 Sheep bones (3) 283 Sheep bones (4) 284 Plague jacket 285 Plague trousers 286 Orange goblin mail 287 Blue goblin mail 288 Goblin mail 289 Goblin mail 290 Research package 291 Notes 292 Book on baxtorian 293 A key 294 Glarial’s pebble 295 Glarial’s amulet 296 Glarial’s urn 297 Glarial’s urn 298 A key 299 Mithril seeds 300 Rat’s tail 301 Lobster pot 302 Lobster pot 303 Small fishing net 304 Small fishing net 305 Big fishing net 306 Big fishing net 307 Fishing rod 308 Fishing rod 309 Fly fishing rod 310 Fly fishing rod 311 Harpoon 312 Harpoon 313 Fishing bait 314 Feather FISH 315 Shrimps 316 Shrimps 317 Raw shrimps 318 Raw shrimps 319 Anchovies 320 Anchovies 321 Raw anchovies 322 Raw anchovies 323 Burnt fish 324 Burnt fish 325 Sardine 326 Sardine 327 Raw sardine 328 Raw sardine 329 Salmon 330 Salmon 331 Raw salmon 332 Raw salmon 333 Trout 334 Trout 335 Raw trout 336 Raw trout 337 Giant carp 338 Raw giant carp 339 Cod 340 Cod 341 Raw cod 342 Raw cod 343 Burnt fish 344 Burnt fish 345 Raw herring 346 Raw herring 347 Herring 348 Herring 349 Raw pike 350 Raw pike 351 Pike 352 Pike 353 Raw mackerel 354 Raw mackerel 355 Mackerel 356 Mackerel 357 Burnt fish 358 Burnt fish 359 Raw tuna 360 Raw tuna 361 Tuna 362 Tuna 363 Raw bass 364 Raw bass 365 Bass 366 Bass 367 Burnt fish 368 Burnt fish 369 Burnt fish 370 Burnt fish 371 Raw swordfish 372 Raw swordfish 373 Swordfish 374 Swordfish 375 Burnt swordfish 376 Burnt swordfish 377 Raw lobster 378 Raw lobster 379 Lobster 380 Lobster 381 Burnt lobster 382 Burnt lobster 383 Raw shark 384 Raw shark 385 Shark 386 Shark 387 Burnt shark 388 Burnt shark 389 Raw manta ray 390 Raw manta ray 391 Manta ray 392 Manta ray 393 Burnt manta ray 394 Burnt manta ray 395 Raw sea turtle 396 Raw sea turtle 397 Sea turtle 398 Sea turtle 399 Burnt sea turtle 400 Burnt sea turtle ———————————————————————————— 401 Seaweed 402 Seaweed 403 Edible seaweed 404 Edible seaweed 405 Casket 406 Casket 407 Oyster 408 Oyster 409 Empty oyster 410 Empty oyster 411 Oyster pearl 412 Oyster pearl 413 Oyster pearls 414 Oyster pearls 415 Ethanea 416 Liquid honey 417 Sulphuric broline 418 Plague sample 419 Touch paper 420 Distillator 421 Lathas’ amulet 422 Bird feed 423 Key 424 Pigeon cage 425 Pigeon cage 426 Priest gown 427 Priest gown 428 Priest gown 429 Priest gown 430 Doctors’ gown 431 Karamjan rum 432 Chest key 433 Pirate message ORE 434 Clay 435 Clay 436 Copper ore 437 Copper ore 438 Tin ore 439 Tin ore 440 Iron ore 441 Iron ore 442 Silver ore 443 Silver ore 444 Gold ore 445 Gold ore 446 ‘perfect’ gold ore 447 Mithril ore 448 Mithril ore 449 Adamantite ore 450 Adamantite ore 451 Runite ore 452 Runite ore 453 Coal 454 Coal ———————————————————————————— 455 Barcrawl card 456 Scorpion cage 457 Scorpion cage 458 Scorpion cage 459 Scorpion cage 460 Scorpion cage 461 Scorpion cage 462 Scorpion cage 463 Scorpion cage 464 Strange fruit 465 Strange fruit 466 Pickaxe handle 467 Pickaxe handle 468 Broken pickaxe 469 Broken pickaxe 470 Broken pickaxe 471 Broken pickaxe 472 Broken pickaxe 473 Broken pickaxe 474 Broken pickaxe 475 Broken pickaxe 476 Broken pickaxe 477 Broken pickaxe 478 Broken pickaxe 479 Broken pickaxe 480 Pickaxe head 481 Pickaxe head 482 Pickaxe head 483 Pickaxe head 484 Pickaxe head 485 Pickaxe head 486 Pickaxe head 487 Pickaxe head 488 Pickaxe head 489 Pickaxe head 490 Pickaxe head 491 Pickaxe head 492 Axe handle 493 Axe handle 494 Broken axe 495 Broken axe 496 Broken axe 497 Broken axe 498 Broken axe 499 Broken axe 500 Broken axe 501 Broken axe 502 Broken axe 503 Broken axe 504 Broken axe 505 Broken axe 506 Broken axe 507 Broken axe 508 Axe head 509 Axe head 510 Axe head 511 Axe head 512 Axe head 513 Axe head 514 Axe head 515 Axe head 516 Axe head 517 Axe head 518 Axe head 519 Axe head 520 Axe head 521 Axe head 522 Enchanted beef 523 Enchanted rat 524 Enchanted bear 525 Enchanted chicken BONES 526 Bones 527 Bones 528 Burnt bones 529 Burnt bones 530 Bat bones 531 Bat bones 532 Big bones 533 Big bones 534 Babydragon bones 535 Babydragon bones 536 Dragon bones 537 Dragon bones ———————————————————————————– 538 Druid’s robe 539 Druid’s robe 540 Druid’s robe 541 Druid’s robe 542 Monk’s robe 543 Monk’s robe 544 Monk’s robe 545 Monk’s robe 546 Shade robe 547 Shade robe 548 Shade robe 549 Shade robe 550 Newcomer map 551 Newcomer map 552 Ghostspeak amulet 553 Skull RUNES 554 Fire rune 555 Water rune 556 Air rune 557 Earth rune 558 Mind rune 559 Body rune 560 Death rune 561 Nature rune 562 Chaos rune 563 Law rune 564 Cosmic rune 565 Blood rune 566 Soul rune ———————————————————————————— ORBS 567 Unpowered orb 568 Unpowered orb 569 Fire orb 570 Fire orb 571 Water orb 572 Water orb 573 Air orb 574 Air orb 575 Earth orb 576 Earth orb ———————————————————————————— 577 Wizard robe 578 Wizard robe 579 Wizard hat 580 Wizard hat 581 Black robe 582 Black robe 583 Bailing bucket 584 Bailing bucket 585 Bailing bucket 586 Bailing bucket 587 Orb of protection 588 Orb of protection 589 Gnome amulet 590 Tinderbox 591 Tinderbox 592 Ashes 593 Ashes 594 Torch 595 Torch 596 Torch 597 Torch 598 Bronze fire arrows 599 Double helix 600 Astrology book 601 Keep key 602 Lens mould 603 Lens 604 Bone shard 605 Bone key 606 Stone-plaque 607 Tattered scroll 608 Crumpled scroll 609 Rashiliyia corpse 610 Zadimus corpse 611 Locating crystal 612 Locating crystal 613 Locating crystal 614 Locating crystal 615 Locating crystal 616 Beads of the dead 617 Coins 618 Bone beads 619 Paramaya ticket 620 Paramaya ticket 621 Ship ticket 622 Ship ticket 623 Sword pommel 624 Bervirius notes 625 Wampum belt 626 Boots 627 Boots 628 Boots 629 Boots 630 Boots 631 Boots 632 Boots 633 Boots 634 Boots 635 Boots 636 Robe top 637 Robe top 638 Robe top 639 Robe top 640 Robe top 641 Robe top 642 Robe top 643 Robe top 644 Robe top 645 Robe top 646 Robe bottoms 647 Robe bottoms 648 Robe bottoms 649 Robe bottoms 650 Robe bottoms 651 Robe bottoms 652 Robe bottoms 653 Robe bottoms 654 Robe bottoms 655 Robe bottoms 656 Hat 657 Hat 658 Hat 659 Hat 660 Hat 661 Hat 662 Hat 663 Hat 664 Hat 665 Hat 666 Portrait 667 Blurite sword 668 Blurite ore 669 Specimen jar 670 Specimen brush 671 Rock sample 1 672 Rock sample 2 673 Rock sample 3 674 Rock sample 675 Rock pick 676 Trowel 677 Panning tray 678 Panning tray 679 Panning tray 680 Nuggets 681 Talisman of zaros 682 Unstamped letter 683 Stamped letter 684 Belt buckle 685 Old boot 686 Rusty sword 687 Broken arrow 688 Buttons 689 Broken staff 690 Broken glass 691 Level 1 certificate 692 Level 2 certificate 693 Level 3 certificate 694 Ceramic remains 695 Old tooth 696 Invitation letter 697 Damaged armour 698 Broken armour 699 Stone tablet 700 Chemical powder 701 Ammonium nitrate 702 Unidentified liquid 703 Nitroglycerin 704 Ground charcoal 705 Mixed chemicals 706 Mixed chemicals 707 Chemical compound 708 Arcenia root 709 Chest key 710 Vase 711 Book on chemicals 712 Cup of tea 713 Enjifern 714 Radimus notes 715 Radimus notes 716 Bull roarer 717 Scrawled note 718 A scribbled note 719 Scrumpled note 720 Sketch 721 Gold bowl 722 Blessed gold bowl 723 Golden bowl 724 Golden bowl 725 Golden bowl 726 Golden bowl 727 Hollow reed 728 Hollow reed 729 Shamans tome 730 Book of binding 731 Enchanted vial 732 Holy water 733 Smashed glass 734 Smashed glass 735 Yommi tree seeds 736 Yommi tree seeds 737 Snakeweed mixture 738 Ardrigal mixture 739 Bravery potion 740 Blue hat 741 Chunk of crystal 742 Hunk of crystal 743 Lump of crystal 744 Heart crystal 745 Heart crystal 746 Dark dagger 747 Glowing dagger 748 Holy force 749 Yommi totem 750 Gilded totem 751 Gnomeball 752 Gnomeball 753 Cadava berries 754 Cadava berries 755 Message 756 Cadava potion 757 Book 758 Key 759 Key 760 Key 761 Scroll 762 Scroll 763 Broken shield 764 Broken shield 765 Broken shield 766 Broken shield 767 Phoenix crossbow 768 Phoenix crossbow 769 Certificate 770 Certificate 771 Dramen branch 772 Dramen staff 773 ‘perfect’ ring 774 ‘perfect’ necklace 775 Cooking gauntlets 776 Goldsmith gauntlet 777 Chaos gauntlets 778 Steel gauntlets 779 Crest part 780 Crest part 781 Crest part 782 Family crest 783 Bark sample 784 Translation book 785 Glough’s journal 786 Hazelmere’s scroll 787 Lumber order 788 Glough’s key 789 Twigs 790 Twigs 791 Twigs 792 Twigs 793 Daconia rock 794 Invasion plans 795 War ship 796 Exploding vial 797 Herb bowl 798 Grinder 799 Template for cert THROWNAXE 800 Bronze thrownaxe 801 Iron thrownaxe 802 Steel thrownaxe 803 Mithril thrownaxe 804 Adamnt thrownaxe 805 Rune thrownaxe ———————————————————————————— DARTS 806 Bronze dart 807 Iron dart 808 Steel dart 809 Mithril dart 810 Adamant dart 811 Rune dart 812 Bronze dart(p) 813 Iron dart(p) 814 Steel dart(p) 815 Mithril dart(p) 816 Adamant dart(p) 817 Rune dart(p) 818 Poisoned dart(p) 819 Bronze dart tip 820 Iron dart tip 821 Steel dart tip 822 Mithril dart tip 823 Adamant dart tip 824 Rune dart tip ———————————————————————————— JAVELINS 825 Bronze javelin 826 Iron javelin 827 Steel javelin 828 Mithril javelin 829 Adamant javelin 830 Rune javelin 831 Bronze javelin(p) 832 Iron javelin(p) 833 Steel javelin(p) 834 Mithril javelin(p) 835 Adamant javelin(p) 836 Rune javelin(p) BOWS 837 Crossbow 838 Crossbow 839 Longbow 840 Longbow 841 Shortbow 842 Shortbow 843 Oak shortbow 844 Oak shortbow 845 Oak longbow 846 Oak longbow 847 Willow longbow 848 Willow longbow 849 Willow shortbow 850 Willow shortbow 851 Maple longbow 852 Maple longbow 853 Maple shortbow 854 Maple shortbow 855 Yew longbow 856 Yew longbow 857 Yew shortbow 858 Yew shortbow 859 Magic longbow 860 Magic longbow 861 Magic shortbow 862 Magic shortbow ———————————————————————————– KNIFE 863 Iron knife 864 Bronze knife 865 Steel knife 866 Mithril knife 867 Adamant knife 868 Rune knife 869 Black knife 870 Bronze knife(p) 871 Iron knife(p) 872 Steel knife(p) 873 Mithril knife(p) 874 Black knife(p) 875 Adamant knife(p) 876 Rune knife(p) ————————————————————————– BOLTS 877 Bolts 878 Bolts(p) 879 Opal bolts 880 Pearl bolts 881 Barbed bolts ARROWS 882 Bronze arrow 883 Bronze arrow(p) 884 Iron arrow 885 Iron arrow(p) 886 Steel arrow 887 Steel arrow(p) 888 Mithril arrow 889 Mithril arrow(p) 890 Adamant arrow 891 Adamant arrow(p) 892 Rune arrow 893 Rune arrow(p) 894 Bronze arrow 4 895 Bronze arrow 3 896 Bronze arrow 2 897 Bronze arrow 5 898 Bronze arrow p 4 899 Bronze arrow p 3 900 Bronze arrow p 2 901 Bronze arrow p 5 902 Iron arrow 4 903 Iron arrow 3 904 Iron arrow 2 905 Iron arrow 5 906 Iron arrow p 4 907 Iron arrow p 3 908 Iron arrow p 2 909 Iron arrow p 5 910 Steel arrow 4 911 Steel arrow 3 912 Steel arrow 2 913 Steel arrow 5 914 Steel arrow p 4 915 Steel arrow p 3 916 Steel arrow p 2 917 Steel arrow p 5 918 Mithril arrow 4 919 Mithril arrow 3 920 Mithril arrow 2 921 Mithril arrow 5 922 Mithril arrow p 4 923 Mithril arrow p 3 924 Mithril arrow p 2 925 Mithril arrow p 5 926 Adamant arrow 4 927 Adamant arrow 3 928 Adamant arrow 2 929 Adamant arrow 5 930 Adamant arrow p 4 931 Adamant arrow p 3 932 Adamant arrow p 2 933 Adamant arrow p 5 934 Rune arrow 4 935 Rune arrow 3 936 Rune arrow 2 937 Rune arrow 5 938 Rune arrow p 4 939 Rune arrow p 3 940 Rune arrow p 2 941 Rune arrow p 5 942 Bronze fire arrows ———————————————————————————— 943 Worm 944 Worm 945 Throwing rope 946 Knife 947 Knife 948 Fur 949 Fur 950 Silk 951 Silk 952 Spade 953 Spade 954 Rope 955 Rope 956 Flier 957 Flier 958 Grey wolf fur 959 Grey wolf fur 960 Plank 961 Plank 962 Christmas cracker 963 Christmas cracker 964 Skull 965 Skull 966 Tile 967 Tile 968 Rock 969 Rock 970 Papyrus 971 Papyrus 972 Papyrus 973 Charcoal 974 Charcoal 975 Machete 976 Machete 977 Cooking pot 978 Cooking pot 979 Highwayman mask 980 Highwayman mask 981 Disk of returning 982 Disk of returning 983 Brass key 984 Brass key 985 Half of a key 986 Half of a key 987 Half of a key 988 Half of a key 989 Crystal key 990 Crystal key 991 Muddy key 992 Muddy key 993 Sinister key 994 Sinister key 995 Coins 996 Coins 2 997 Coins 3 998 Coins 4 999 Coins 5 1000 Coins 25 1001 Coins 100 1002 Coins 250 1003 Coins 1000 1004 Coins 10000 1005 White apron 1006 White apron 1007 Cape 1008 Cape 1009 Brass necklace 1010 Brass necklace 1011 Blue skirt 1012 Blue skirt 1013 Pink skirt 1014 Pink skirt 1015 Black skirt 1016 Black skirt 1017 Wizard hat 1018 Wizard hat 1019 Cape 1020 Cape 1021 Cape 1022 Cape 1023 Cape 1024 Cape 1025 Eye patch 1026 Eye patch 1027 Cape 1028 Cape 1029 Cape 1030 Cape 1031 Cape 1032 Cape 1033 Zamorak robe 1034 Zamorak robe 1035 Zamorak robe 1036 Zamorak robe 1037 Bunny ears HOLIDAY ITEMS 1038 Red partyhat 1039 Red partyhat 1040 Yellow partyhat 1041 Yellow partyhat 1042 Blue partyhat 1043 Blue partyhat 1044 Green partyhat 1045 Green partyhat 1046 Purple partyhat 1047 Purple partyhat 1048 White partyhat 1049 White partyhat 1050 Santa hat 1051 Santa hat 1052 Cape of legends 1053 Green h’ween mask 1054 Green h’ween mask 1055 Blue h’ween mask 1056 Blue h’ween mask 1057 Red h’ween mask 1058 Red h’ween mask ———————————————————————————– 1059 Leather gloves 1060 Leather gloves 1061 Leather boots 1062 Leather boots 1063 Leather vambraces 1064 Leather vambraces 1065 Dragon vambraces 1066 Dragon vambraces 1067 Iron platelegs 1068 Iron platelegs 1069 Steel platelegs 1070 Steel platelegs 1071 Mithril platelegs 1072 Mithril platelegs 1073 Adamant platelegs 1074 Adamant platelegs 1075 Bronze platelegs 1076 Bronze platelegs 1077 Black platelegs 1078 Black platelegs 1079 Rune platelegs 1080 Rune platelegs 1081 Iron plateskirt 1082 Iron plateskirt 1083 Steel plateskirt 1084 Steel plateskirt 1085 Mithril plateskirt 1086 Mithril plateskirt 1087 Bronze plateskirt 1088 Bronze plateskirt 1089 Black plateskirt 1090 Black plateskirt 1091 Adamant plateskirt 1092 Adamant plateskirt 1093 Rune plateskirt 1094 Rune plateskirt 1095 Leather chaps 1096 Leather chaps 1097 Studded chaps 1098 Studded chaps 1099 Dragonhide chaps 1100 Dragonhide chaps 1101 Iron chainbody 1102 Iron chainbody 1103 Bronze chainbody 1104 Bronze chainbody 1105 Steel chainbody 1106 Steel chainbody 1107 Black chainbody 1108 Black chainbody 1109 Mithril chainbody 1110 Mithril chainbody 1111 Adamant chainbody 1112 Adamant chainbody 1113 Rune chainbody 1114 Rune chainbody 1115 Iron platebody 1116 Iron platebody 1117 Bronze platebody 1118 Bronze platebody 1119 Steel platebody 1120 Steel platebody 1121 Mithril platebody 1122 Mithril platebody 1123 Adamant platebody 1124 Adamant platebody 1125 Black platebody 1126 Black platebody 1127 Rune platebody 1128 Rune platebody 1129 Leather body 1130 Leather body 1131 Hardleather body 1132 Hardleather body 1133 Studded body 1134 Studded body 1135 Dragonhide body 1136 Dragonhide body 1137 Iron med helm 1138 Iron med helm 1139 Bronze med helm 1140 Bronze med helm 1141 Steel med helm 1142 Steel med helm 1143 Mithril med helm 1144 Mithril med helm 1145 Adamant med helm 1146 Adamant med helm 1147 Rune med helm 1148 Rune med helm 1149 Dragon med helm 1150 Dragon med helm 1151 Black med helm 1152 Black med helm 1153 Iron full helm 1154 Iron full helm 1155 Bronze full helm 1156 Bronze full helm 1157 Steel full helm 1158 Steel full helm 1159 Mithril full helm 1160 Mithril full helm 1161 Adamant full helm 1162 Adamant full helm 1163 Rune full helm 1164 Rune full helm 1165 Black full helm 1166 Black full helm 1167 Leather cowl 1168 Leather cowl 1169 Coif 1170 Coif 1171 Wooden shield 1172 Wooden shield 1173 Bronze sq shield 1174 Bronze sq shield 1175 Iron sq shield 1176 Iron sq shield 1177 Steel sq shield 1178 Steel sq shield 1179 Black sq shield 1180 Black sq shield 1181 Mithril sq shield 1182 Mithril sq shield 1183 Adamant sq shield 1184 Adamant sq shield 1185 Rune sq shield 1186 Rune sq shield 1187 Dragon sq shield 1188 Dragon sq shield 1189 Bronze kiteshield 1190 Bronze kiteshield 1191 Iron kiteshield 1192 Iron kiteshield 1193 Steel kiteshield 1194 Steel kiteshield 1195 Black kiteshield 1196 Black kiteshield 1197 Mithril kiteshield 1198 Mithril kiteshield 1199 Adamant kiteshield 1200 Adamant kiteshield 1201 Rune kiteshield 1202 Rune kiteshield 1203 Iron dagger 1204 Iron dagger 1205 Bronze dagger 1206 Bronze dagger 1207 Steel dagger 1208 Steel dagger 1209 Mithril dagger 1210 Mithril dagger 1211 Adamant dagger 1212 Adamant dagger 1213 Rune dagger 1214 Rune dagger 1215 Dragon dagger 1216 Dragon dagger 1217 Black dagger 1218 Black dagger 1219 Iron dagger(p) 1220 Iron dagger(p) 1221 Bronze dagger(p) 1222 Bronze dagger(p) 1223 Steel dagger(p) 1224 Steel dagger(p) 1225 Mithril dagger(p) 1226 Mithril dagger(p) 1227 Adamant dagger(p) 1228 Adamant dagger(p) 1229 Rune dagger(p) 1230 Rune dagger(p) 1231 Dragon dagger(p) 1232 Dragon dagger(p) 1233 Black dagger(p) 1234 Black dagger(p) 1235 Poisoned dagger(p) 1236 Poisoned dagger(p) 1237 Bronze spear 1238 Bronze spear 1239 Iron spear 1240 Iron spear 1241 Steel spear 1242 Steel spear 1243 Mithril spear 1244 Mithril spear 1245 Adamant spear 1246 Adamant spear 1247 Rune spear 1248 Rune spear 1249 Dragon spear 1250 Dragon spear 1251 Bronze spear(p) 1252 Bronze spear(p) 1253 Iron spear(p) 1254 Iron spear(p) 1255 Steel spear(p) 1256 Steel spear(p) 1257 Mithril spear(p) 1258 Mithril spear(p) 1259 Adamant spear(p) 1260 Adamant spear(p) 1261 Rune spear(p) 1262 Rune spear(p) 1263 Dragon spear(p) 1264 Dragon spear(p) 1265 Bronze pickaxe 1266 Bronze pickaxe 1267 Iron pickaxe 1268 Iron pickaxe 1269 Steel pickaxe 1270 Steel pickaxe 1271 Adamant pickaxe 1272 Adamant pickaxe 1273 Mithril pickaxe 1274 Mithril pickaxe 1275 Rune pickaxe 1276 Rune pickaxe 1277 Bronze sword 1278 Bronze sword 1279 Iron sword 1280 Iron sword 1281 Steel sword 1282 Steel sword 1283 Black sword 1284 Black sword 1285 Mithril sword 1286 Mithril sword 1287 Adamant sword 1288 Adamant sword 1289 Rune sword 1290 Rune sword 1291 Bronze longsword 1292 Bronze longsword 1293 Iron longsword 1294 Iron longsword 1295 Steel longsword 1296 Steel longsword 1297 Black longsword 1298 Black longsword 1299 Mithril longsword 1300 Mithril longsword 1301 Adamant longsword 1302 Adamant longsword 1303 Rune longsword 1304 Rune longsword 1305 Dragon longsword 1306 Dragon longsword 1307 Bronze 2h sword 1308 Bronze 2h sword 1309 Iron 2h sword 1310 Iron 2h sword 1311 Steel 2h sword 1312 Steel 2h sword 1313 Black 2h sword 1314 Black 2h sword 1315 Mithril 2h sword 1316 Mithril 2h sword 1317 Adamant 2h sword 1318 Adamant 2h sword 1319 Rune 2h sword 1320 Rune 2h sword 1321 Bronze scimitar 1322 Bronze scimitar 1323 Iron scimitar 1324 Iron scimitar 1325 Steel scimitar 1326 Steel scimitar 1327 Black scimitar 1328 Black scimitar 1329 Mithril scimitar 1330 Mithril scimitar 1331 Adamant scimitar 1332 Adamant scimitar 1333 Rune scimitar 1334 Rune scimitar 1335 Iron warhammer 1336 Iron warhammer 1337 Bronze warhammer 1338 Bronze warhammer 1339 Steel warhammer 1340 Steel warhammer 1341 Black warhammer 1342 Black warhammer 1343 Mithril warhammer 1344 Mithril warhammer 1345 Adamnt warhammer 1346 Adamnt warhammer 1347 Rune warhammer 1348 Rune warhammer 1349 Iron axe 1350 Iron axe 1351 Bronze axe 1352 Bronze axe 1353 Steel axe 1354 Steel axe 1355 Mithril axe 1356 Mithril axe 1357 Adamant axe 1358 Adamant axe 1359 Rune axe 1360 Rune axe 1361 Black axe 1362 Black axe 1363 Iron battleaxe 1364 Iron battleaxe 1365 Steel battleaxe 1366 Steel battleaxe 1367 Black battleaxe 1368 Black battleaxe 1369 Mithril battleaxe 1370 Mithril battleaxe 1371 Adamant battleaxe 1372 Adamant battleaxe 1373 Rune battleaxe 1374 Rune battleaxe 1375 Bronze battleaxe 1376 Bronze battleaxe 1377 Dragon battleaxe 1378 Dragon battleaxe 1379 Staff 1380 Staff 1381 Staff of air 1382 Staff of air 1383 Staff of water 1384 Staff of water 1385 Staff of earth 1386 Staff of earth 1387 Staff of fire 1388 Staff of fire 1389 Magic staff 1390 Magic staff 1391 Battlestaff 1392 Battlestaff 1393 Fire battlestaff 1394 Fire battlestaff 1395 Water battlestaff 1396 Water battlestaff 1397 Air battlestaff 1398 Air battlestaff 1399 Earth battlestaff 1400 Earth battlestaff 1401 Mystic fire staff 1402 Mystic fire staff 1403 Mystic water staff 1404 Mystic water staff 1405 Mystic air staff 1406 Mystic air staff 1407 Mystic earth staff 1408 Mystic earth staff 1409 Iban’s staff 1410 Iban’s staff 1411 Farmer’s fork 1412 Farmer’s fork 1413 Halberd 1414 Halberd 1415 Warhammer 1416 Warhammer 1417 Javelin 1418 Javelin 1419 Scythe 1420 Iron mace 1421 Iron mace 1422 Bronze mace 1423 Bronze mace 1424 Steel mace 1425 Steel mace 1426 Black mace 1427 Black mace 1428 Mithril mace 1429 Mithril mace 1430 Adamant mace 1431 Adamant mace 1432 Rune mace 1433 Rune mace 1434 Dragon mace 1435 Dragon mace 1436 Rune essence 1437 Rune essence 1438 Air talisman 1439 Air talisman 1440 Earth talisman 1441 Earth talisman 1442 Fire talisman 1443 Fire talisman 1444 Water talisman 1445 Water talisman 1446 Body talisman 1447 Body talisman 1448 Mind talisman 1449 Mind talisman 1450 Blood talisman 1451 Blood talisman 1452 Chaos talisman 1453 Chaos talisman 1454 Cosmic talisman 1455 Cosmic talisman 1456 Death talisman 1457 Death talisman 1458 Law talisman 1459 Monkey wrench 1460 Soul talisman 1461 Soul talisman 1462 Nature talisman 1463 Nature talisman 1464 Archery ticket 1465 Weapon poison 1466 Sea slug 1467 Damp sticks 1468 Dry sticks 1469 Broken glass 1470 Red bead 1471 Red bead 1472 Yellow bead 1473 Yellow bead 1474 Black bead 1475 Black bead 1476 White bead 1477 White bead 1478 Amulet of accuracy 1479 Amulet of accuracy 1480 Rock 1481 Orb of light 1482 Orb of light 1483 Orb of light 1484 Orb of light 1485 Damp cloth 1486 Piece of railing 1487 Unicorn horn 1488 Paladin’s badge 1489 Paladin’s badge 1490 Paladin’s badge 1491 Witches cat 1492 Doll of iban 1493 Old journal 1494 History of iban 1495 Klank’s gauntlets 1496 Iban’s dove 1497 Amulet of othanian 1498 Amulet of doomion 1499 Amulet of holthion 1500 Iban’s shadow 1501 Dwarf brew 1502 Iban’s ashes 1503 Warrant 1504 Hangover cure 1505 A magic scroll 1506 Gas mask 1507 A small key 1508 A scruffy note 1509 Book 1510 Picture 1511 Logs 1512 Logs 1513 Magic logs 1514 Magic logs 1515 Yew logs 1516 Yew logs 1517 Maple logs 1518 Maple logs 1519 Willow logs 1520 Willow logs 1521 Oak logs 1522 Oak logs 1523 Lockpick 1524 Lockpick 1525 Unidentified herb 1526 Snake weed 1527 Unidentified herb 1528 Ardrigal 1529 Unidentified herb 1530 Sito foil 1531 Unidentified herb 1532 Volencia moss 1533 Unidentified herb 1534 Rogues purse 1535 Map part 1536 Map part 1537 Map part 1538 Crandor map 1539 Steel nails 1540 Anti-dragon shield 1541 Anti-dragon shield 1542 Maze key 1543 Key 1544 Key 1545 Key 1546 Key 1547 Key 1548 Key 1549 Stake 1550 Garlic 1551 Garlic 1552 Seasoned sardine 1553 Seasoned sardine 1554 Fluffs’ kitten 1555 Pet kitten 1556 Pet kitten 1557 Pet kitten 1558 Pet kitten 1559 Pet kitten 1560 Pet kitten 1561 Pet cat 1562 Pet cat 1563 Pet cat 1564 Pet cat 1565 Pet cat 1566 Pet cat 1567 Pet cat 1568 Pet cat 1569 Pet cat 1570 Pet cat 1571 Pet cat 1572 Pet cat 1573 Doogle leaves 1574 Doogle leaves 1575 Cat training medal 1576 Cat training medal 1577 Pete’s candlestick 1578 Pete’s candlestick 1579 Thieves’ armband 1580 Ice gloves 1581 Blamish snail slime 1582 Blamish oil 1583 Fire feather 1584 Id papers 1585 Oily fishing rod 1586 Miscellaneous key 1587 Miscellaneous key 1588 Grips’ keyring 1589 Pretty girl 1590 Dusty key 1591 Jail key 1592 Ring mould 1593 Ring mould 1594 Unholy mould 1595 Amulet mould 1596 Amulet mould 1597 Necklace mould 1598 Necklace mould 1599 Holy mould 1600 Holy mould 1601 Diamond 1602 Diamond 1603 Ruby 1604 Ruby 1605 Emerald 1606 Emerald 1607 Sapphire 1608 Sapphire 1609 Opal 1610 Opal 1611 Jade 1612 Jade 1613 Red topaz 1614 Red topaz 1615 Dragonstone 1616 Dragonstone 1617 Uncut diamond 1618 Uncut diamond 1619 Uncut ruby 1620 Uncut ruby 1621 Uncut emerald 1622 Uncut emerald 1623 Uncut sapphire 1624 Uncut sapphire 1625 Uncut opal 1626 Uncut opal 1627 Uncut jade 1628 Uncut jade 1629 Uncut red topaz 1630 Uncut red topaz 1631 Uncut dragonstone 1632 Uncut dragonstone 1633 Crushed gemstone 1634 Crushed gemstone 1635 Gold ring 1636 Gold ring 1637 Sapphire ring 1638 Sapphire ring 1639 Emerald ring 1640 Emerald ring 1641 Ruby ring 1642 Ruby ring 1643 Diamond ring 1644 Diamond ring 1645 Dragonstone ring 1646 Dragonstone ring 1647 Black ring 1648 Black ring 1649 Sapphire ring 1650 Emerald ring 1651 Ruby ring 1652 Diamond ring 1653 Dragonstone ring 1654 Gold necklace 1655 Gold necklace 1656 Sapphire necklace 1657 Sapphire necklace 1658 Emerald necklace 1659 Emerald necklace 1660 Ruby necklace 1661 Ruby necklace 1662 Diamond necklace 1663 Diamond necklace 1664 Dragon necklace 1665 Dragon necklace 1666 Black necklace 1667 Black necklace 1668 Sapphire necklace 1669 Emerald necklace 1670 Ruby necklace 1671 Diamond necklace 1672 Dragon necklace 1673 Gold amulet 1674 Gold amulet 1675 Sapphire amulet 1676 Sapphire amulet 1677 Emerald amulet 1678 Emerald amulet 1679 Ruby amulet 1680 Ruby amulet 1681 Diamond amulet 1682 Diamond amulet 1683 Dragonstoneamulet 1684 Dragonstoneamulet 1685 Black amulet 1686 Black amulet 1687 Sapphire amulet 1688 Emerald amulet 1689 Ruby amulet 1690 Diamond amulet 1691 Dragonstoneamulet 1692 Gold amulet 1693 Gold amulet 1694 Sapphire amulet 1695 Sapphire amulet 1696 Emerald amulet 1697 Emerald amulet 1698 Ruby amulet 1699 Ruby amulet 1700 Diamond amulet 1701 Diamond amulet 1702 Dragonstoneamulet 1703 Dragonstoneamulet 1704 Amulet of glory 1705 Amulet of glory 1706 Amulet of glory(1) 1707 Amulet of glory(1) 1708 Amulet of glory(2) 1709 Amulet of glory(2) 1710 Amulet of glory(3) 1711 Amulet of glory(3) 1712 Amulet of glory(4) 1713 Amulet of glory(4) 1714 Unstrung symbol 1715 Unstrung symbol 1716 Unblessed symbol 1717 Unblessed symbol 1718 Holy symbol 1719 Holy symbol 1720 Unstrung emblem 1721 Unstrung emblem 1722 Unpowered symbol 1723 Unpowered symbol 1724 Unholy symbol 1725 Amulet of strength 1726 Amulet of strength 1727 Amulet of magic 1728 Amulet of magic 1729 Amulet of defence 1730 Amulet of defence 1731 Amulet of power 1732 Amulet of power 1733 Needle 1734 Thread 1735 Shears 1736 Shears 1737 Wool 1738 Wool 1739 Cowhide 1740 Cowhide 1741 Leather 1742 Leather 1743 Hard leather 1744 Hard leather 1745 Dragon leather 1746 Dragon leather 1747 Dragonhide 1748 Dragonhide 1749 Dragonhide 1750 Dragonhide 1751 Dragonhide 1752 Dragonhide 1753 Dragonhide 1754 Dragonhide 1755 Chisel 1756 Chisel 1757 Brown apron 1758 Brown apron 1759 Ball of wool 1760 Ball of wool 1761 Soft clay 1762 Soft clay 1763 Red dye 1764 Red dye 1765 Yellow dye 1766 Yellow dye 1767 Blue dye 1768 Blue dye 1769 Orange dye 1770 Orange dye 1771 Green dye 1772 Green dye 1773 Purple dye 1774 Purple dye 1775 Molten glass 1776 Molten glass 1777 Bow string 1778 Bow string 1779 Flax 1780 Flax 1781 Soda ash 1782 Soda ash 1783 Bucket of sand 1784 Bucket of sand 1785 Glassblowing pipe 1786 Glassblowing pipe 1787 Unfired pot 1788 Unfired pot 1789 Unfired pie dish 1790 Unfired pie dish 1791 Unfired bowl 1792 Unfired bowl 1793 Woad leaf 1794 Bronze wire 1795 Bronze wire 1796 Silver necklace 1797 Silver necklace 1798 Silver cup 1799 Silver cup 1800 Silver bottle 1801 Silver bottle 1802 Silver book 1803 Silver book 1804 Silver needle 1805 Silver needle 1806 Silver pot 1807 Silver pot 1808 Criminals’ thread 1809 Criminals’ thread 1810 Criminals’ thread 1811 Flypaper 1812 Pungent pot 1813 Criminals’ dagger 1814 Criminals’ dagger 1815 Killers’ print 1816 Annas’ print 1817 Bobs’ print 1818 Carols’ print 1819 Davids’ print 1820 Elizabeths’ print 1821 Franks’ print 1822 Unknown print 1823 Waterskin(4) 1824 Waterskin(4) 1825 Waterskin(3) 1826 Waterskin(3) 1827 Waterskin(2) 1828 Waterskin(2) 1829 Waterskin(1) 1830 Waterskin(1) 1831 Waterskin(0) 1832 Waterskin(0) 1833 Desert shirt 1834 Desert shirt 1835 Desert robe 1836 Desert robe 1837 Desert boots 1838 Desert boots 1839 Metal key 1840 Cell door key 1841 Barrel 1842 Ana in a barrel 1843 Wrought iron key 1844 Slaves’ shirt 1845 Slave robe 1846 Slave boots 1847 Scrumpled paper 1848 Shantay disclaimer 1849 Prototype dart 1850 Technical plans 1851 Tenti pineapple 1852 Bedabin key 1853 Prototype dart tip 1854 Shantay pass 1855 Rock 1856 Guide book 1857 Totem 1858 Address label 1859 Raw ugthanki meat 1860 Raw ugthanki meat 1861 Ugthanki meat 1862 Ugthanki meat 1863 Pitta dough 1864 Pitta dough 1865 Pitta bread 1866 Pitta bread 1867 Burnt pitta bread 1868 Burnt pitta bread 1869 Chopped tomato 1870 Chopped tomato 1871 Chopped onion 1872 Chopped onion 1873 Chopped ugthanki 1874 Chopped ugthanki 1875 Onion & tomato 1876 Onion & tomato 1877 Ugthanki & onion 1878 Ugthanki & onion 1879 Ugthanki & tomato 1880 Ugthanki & tomato 1881 Kebab mix 1882 Kebab mix 1883 Ugthanki kebab 1884 Ugthanki kebab 1885 Ugthanki kebab 1886 Ugthanki kebab 1887 Cake tin 1888 Cake tin 1889 Uncooked cake 1890 Uncooked cake 1891 Cake 1892 Cake 1893 2/3 cake 1894 2/3 cake 1895 Slice of cake 1896 Slice of cake 1897 Chocolate cake 1898 Chocolate cake 1899 2/3 chocolate cake 1900 2/3 chocolate cake 1901 Chocolate slice 1902 Chocolate slice 1903 Burnt cake 1904 Burnt cake 1905 Asgarnian ale 1906 Asgarnian ale 1907 Wizard’s mind bomb 1908 Wizard’s mind bomb 1909 Greenman’s ale 1910 Greenman’s ale 1911 Dragon bitter 1912 Dragon bitter 1913 Dwarven stout 1914 Dwarven stout 1915 Grog 1916 Grog 1917 Beer 1918 Beer 1919 Beer glass 1920 Beer glass 1921 Bowl of water 1922 Bowl of water 1923 Bowl 1924 Bowl 1925 Bucket 1926 Bucket 1927 Bucket of milk 1928 Bucket of milk 1929 Bucket of water 1930 Bucket of water 1931 Pot 1932 Pot 1933 Pot of flour 1934 Pot of flour 1935 Jug 1936 Jug 1937 Jug of water 1938 Jug of water 1939 Swamp tar 1940 Raw swamp paste 1941 Swamp paste 1942 Potato 1943 Potato 1944 Egg 1945 Egg 1946 Flour 1947 Grain 1948 Grain 1949 Chef’s hat 1950 Chef’s hat 1951 Redberries 1952 Redberries 1953 Pastry dough 1954 Pastry dough 1955 Cooking apple 1956 Cooking apple 1957 Onion 1958 Onion 1959 Pumpkin 1960 Pumpkin 1961 Easter egg 1962 Easter egg 1963 Banana 1964 Banana 1965 Cabbage 1966 Cabbage 1967 Cabbage 1968 Cabbage 1969 Spinach roll 1970 Spinach roll 1971 Kebab 1972 Kebab 1973 Chocolate bar 1974 Chocolate bar 1975 Chocolate dust 1976 Chocolate dust 1977 Chocolaty milk 1978 Cup of tea 1979 Cup of tea 1980 Empty cup 1981 Empty cup 1982 Tomato 1983 Tomato 1984 Rotten apples 1985 Cheese 1986 Cheese 1987 Grapes 1988 Grapes 1989 Half full wine jug 1990 Half full wine jug 1991 Jug of bad wine 1992 Jug of bad wine 1993 Jug of wine 1994 Jug of wine 1995 Unfermented wine 1996 Unfermented wine 1997 Incomplete stew 1998 Incomplete stew 1999 Incomplete stew 2000 Incomplete stew 2001 Uncooked stew 2002 Uncooked stew 2003 Stew 2004 Stew 2005 Burnt stew 2006 Burnt stew 2007 Spice 2008 Spice 2009 Uncooked curry 2010 Uncooked curry 2011 Curry 2012 Curry 2013 Burnt curry 2014 Burnt curry 2015 Vodka 2016 Vodka 2017 Whisky 2018 Whisky 2019 Gin 2020 Gin 2021 Brandy 2022 Brandy 2023 Cocktail guide 2024 Cocktail guide 2025 Cocktail shaker 2026 Cocktail glass 2027 Cocktail glass 2028 Blurberry special 2029 Blurberry special 2030 Choc saturday 2031 Choc saturday 2032 Drunk dragon 2033 Drunk dragon 2034 Fruit blast 2035 Fruit blast 2036 Pineapple punch 2037 Pineapple punch 2038 Sgg 2039 Sgg 2040 Wizard blizzard 2041 Wizard blizzard 2042 Unfinished cocktail 2043 Unfinished cocktail 2044 Unfinished cocktail 2045 Unfinished cocktail 2046 Unfinished cocktail 2047 Unfinished cocktail 2048 Pineapple punch 2049 Pineapple punch 2050 Unfinished cocktail 2051 Unfinished cocktail 2052 Unfinished cocktail 2053 Unfinished cocktail 2054 Wizard blizzard 2055 Wizard blizzard 2056 Unfinished cocktail 2057 Unfinished cocktail 2058 Unfinished cocktail 2059 Unfinished cocktail 2060 Unfinished cocktail 2061 Unfinished cocktail 2062 Unfinished cocktail 2063 Unfinished cocktail 2064 Blurberry special 2065 Blurberry special 2066 Unfinished cocktail 2067 Unfinished cocktail 2068 Unfinished cocktail 2069 Unfinished cocktail 2070 Unfinished cocktail 2071 Unfinished cocktail 2072 Unfinished cocktail 2073 Unfinished cocktail 2074 Choc saturday 2075 Choc saturday 2076 Unfinished cocktail 2077 Unfinished cocktail 2078 Unfinished cocktail 2079 Unfinished cocktail 2080 Short green guy 2081 Short green guy 2082 Unfinished cocktail 2083 Unfinished cocktail 2084 Fruit blast 2085 Fruit blast 2086 Unfinished cocktail 2087 Unfinished cocktail 2088 Unfinished cocktail 2089 Unfinished cocktail 2090 Unfinished cocktail 2091 Unfinished cocktail 2092 Drunk dragon 2093 Drunk dragon 2094 Odd cocktail 2095 Odd cocktail 2096 Odd cocktail 2097 Odd cocktail 2098 Odd cocktail 2099 Odd cocktail 2100 Odd cocktail 2101 Odd cocktail 2102 Lemon 2103 Lemon 2104 Lemon chunks 2105 Lemon chunks 2106 Lemon slices 2107 Lemon slices 2108 Orange 2109 Orange 2110 Orange chunks 2111 Orange chunks 2112 Orange slices 2113 Orange slices 2114 Pineapple 2115 Pineapple 2116 Pineapple chunks 2117 Pineapple chunks 2118 Pineapple ring 2119 Pineapple ring 2120 Lime 2121 Lime 2122 Lime chunks 2123 Lime chunks 2124 Lime slices 2125 Lime slices 2126 Dwellberries 2127 Dwellberries 2128 Equa leaves 2129 Equa leaves 2130 Pot of cream 2131 Pot of cream 2132 Raw beef 2133 Raw beef 2134 Raw rat meat 2135 Raw rat meat 2136 Raw bear meat 2137 Raw bear meat 2138 Raw chicken 2139 Raw chicken 2140 Cooked chicken 2141 Cooked chicken 2142 Cooked meat 2143 Cooked meat 2144 Burnt chicken 2145 Burnt chicken 2146 Burnt meat 2147 Burnt meat 2148 Raw lava eel 2149 Lava eel 2150 Swamp toad 2151 Swamp toad 2152 Toad’s legs 2153 Toad’s legs 2154 Equa toad’s legs 2155 Equa toad’s legs 2156 Spicy toad’s legs 2157 Spicy toad’s legs 2158 Seasoned legs 2159 Seasoned legs 2160 Spicy worm 2161 Spicy worm 2162 King worm 2163 King worm 2164 Batta tin 2165 Crunchy tray 2166 Gnomebowl mould 2167 Gianne’s cook book 2168 Gianne’s cook book 2169 Gnome spice 2170 Gnome spice 2171 Gianne dough 2172 Gianne dough 2173 Odd gnomebowl 2174 Odd gnomebowl 2175 Burnt gnomebowl 2176 Burnt gnomebowl 2177 Half baked bowl 2178 Raw gnomebowl 2179 Unfinished bowl 2180 Unfinished bowl 2181 Unfinished bowl 2182 Unfinished bowl 2183 Unfinished bowl 2184 Unfinished bowl 2185 Chocolate bomb 2186 Chocolate bomb 2187 Tangled toad’s legs 2188 Tangled toad’s legs 2189 Unfinished bowl 2190 Unfinished bowl 2191 Worm hole 2192 Worm hole 2193 Unfinished bowl 2194 Unfinished bowl 2195 Veg ball 2196 Veg ball 2197 Odd crunchies 2198 Odd crunchies 2199 Burnt crunchies 2200 Burnt crunchies 2201 Half baked crunchy 2202 Raw crunchies 2203 Unfinished crunchy 2204 Unfinished crunchy 2205 Worm crunchies 2206 Worm crunchies 2207 Unfinished crunchy 2208 Unfinished crunchy 2209 Chocchip crunchies 2210 Chocchip crunchies 2211 Unfinished crunchy 2212 Unfinished crunchy 2213 Spicy crunchies 2214 Spicy crunchies 2215 Unfinished crunchy 2216 Unfinished crunchy 2217 Toad crunchies 2218 Toad crunchies 2219 Worm batta 2220 Worm batta 2221 Toad batta 2222 Toad batta 2223 Cheese+tom batta 2224 Cheese+tom batta 2225 Fruit batta 2226 Fruit batta 2227 Vegetable batta 2228 Vegetable batta 2229 Chocolate bomb 2230 Chocolate bomb 2231 Tangled toad’s legs 2232 Tangled toad’s legs 2233 Worm hole 2234 Worm hole 2235 Veg ball 2236 Veg ball 2237 Worm crunchies 2238 Worm crunchies 2239 Chocchip crunchies 2240 Chocchip crunchies 2241 Spicy crunchies 2242 Spicy crunchies 2243 Toad crunchies 2244 Toad crunchies 2245 Odd batta 2246 Odd batta 2247 Burnt batta 2248 Burnt batta 2249 Half baked batta 2250 Raw batta 2251 Unfinished batta 2252 Unfinished batta 2253 Worm batta 2254 Worm batta 2255 Toad batta 2256 Toad batta 2257 Unfinished batta 2258 Unfinished batta 2259 Cheese+tom batta 2260 Cheese+tom batta 2261 Unfinished batta 2262 Unfinished batta 2263 Unfinished batta 2264 Unfinished batta 2265 Unfinished batta 2266 Unfinished batta 2267 Unfinished batta 2268 Unfinished batta 2269 Unfinished batta 2270 Unfinished batta 2271 Unfinished batta 2272 Unfinished batta 2273 Unfinished batta 2274 Unfinished batta 2275 Unfinished batta 2276 Unfinished batta 2277 Fruit batta 2278 Fruit batta 2279 Unfinished batta 2280 Unfinished batta 2281 Vegetable batta 2282 Vegetable batta 2283 Pizza base 2284 Pizza base 2285 Incomplete pizza 2286 Incomplete pizza 2287 Uncooked pizza 2288 Uncooked pizza 2289 Plain pizza 2290 Plain pizza 2291 1/2 plain pizza 2292 1/2 plain pizza 2293 Meat pizza 2294 Meat pizza 2295 1/2 meat pizza 2296 1/2 meat pizza 2297 Anchovy pizza 2298 Anchovy pizza 2299 1/2 anchovy pizza 2300 1/2 anchovy pizza 2301 Pineapple pizza 2302 Pineapple pizza 2303 1/2pineapple pizza 2304 1/2pineapple pizza 2305 Burnt pizza 2306 Burnt pizza 2307 Bread dough 2308 Bread dough 2309 Bread 2310 Bread 2311 Burnt bread 2312 Burnt bread 2313 Pie dish 2314 Pie dish 2315 Pie shell 2316 Pie shell 2317 Uncooked apple pie 2318 Uncooked apple pie 2319 Uncooked meat pie 2320 Uncooked meat pie 2321 Uncooked berry pie 2322 Uncooked berry pie 2323 Apple pie 2324 Apple pie 2325 Redberry pie 2326 Redberry pie 2327 Meat pie 2328 Meat pie 2329 Burnt pie 2330 Burnt pie 2331 Half a meat pie 2332 Half a meat pie 2333 Half a redberry pie 2334 Half a redberry pie 2335 Half an apple pie 2336 Half an apple pie 2337 Raw oomlie 2338 Raw oomlie 2339 Palm leaf 2340 Palm leaf 2341 Wrapped oomlie 2342 Wrapped oomlie 2343 Cooked oomlie wrap 2344 Cooked oomlie wrap 2345 Burnt oomlie wrap 2346 Burnt oomlie wrap 2347 Hammer 2348 Hammer 2349 Bronze bar 2350 Bronze bar 2351 Iron bar 2352 Iron bar 2353 Steel bar 2354 Steel bar 2355 Silver bar 2356 Silver bar 2357 Gold bar 2358 Gold bar 2359 Mithril bar 2360 Mithril bar 2361 Adamantite bar 2362 Adamantite bar 2363 Runite bar 2364 Runite bar 2365 ‘perfect’ gold bar 2366 Shield left half 2367 Shield left half 2368 Shield right half 2369 Shield right half 2370 Steel studs 2371 Steel studs 2372 Ogre relic 2373 Relic part 1 2374 Relic part 2 2375 Relic part 3 2376 Skavid map 2377 Ogre tooth 2378 Toban key 2379 Rock cake 2380 Crystal 2381 Crystal 2382 Crystal 2383 Crystal 2384 Finger nails 2385 Old robe 2386 Unusual armour 2387 Damaged dagger 2388 Tattered eye patch 2389 Vial 2390 Vial 2391 Ground bat bones 2392 Ground bat bones 2393 Gold 2394 Potion 2395 Magic ogre potion 2396 Spell scroll 2397 Shaman robe 2398 Nightshade 2399 Key 2400 Key 2401 Key 2402 Silverlight 2403 Hazeel scroll 2404 Chest key 2405 Carnillean armour 2406 Hazeel’s mark 2407 Ball 2408 Diary 2409 Door key 2410 Magnet 2411 Key 2412 Saradomin cape 2413 Guthix cape 2414 Zamorak cape 2415 Saradomin staff 2416 Guthix staff 2417 Zamorak staff 2418 Bronze key 2419 Wig 2420 Brass monkey 2421 Wig 2422 Skull 2423 Key print 2424 Paste 2425 Orbital knife 2426 Burnt oomlie 2427 Burnt oomlie 2428 Attack potion(4) 2429 Attack potion(4) 2430 Restore potion(4) 2431 Restore potion(4) 2432 Defence potion(4) 2433 Defence potion(4) 2434 Prayer potion(4) 2435 Prayer potion(4) 2436 Super attack(4) 2437 Super attack(4) 2438 Fishing potion(4) 2439 Fishing potion(4) 2440 Super strength(4) 2441 Super strength(4) 2442 Super defence(4) 2443 Super defence(4) 2444 Ranging potion(4) 2445 Ranging potion(4) 2446 Antipoison(4) 2447 Antipoison(4) 2448 Superantipoison(4) 2449 Superantipoison(4) 2450 Zamorak potion(4) 2451 Zamorak potion(4) 2452 Antifire potion(4) 2453 Antifire potion(4) 2454 Antifire potion(3) 2455 Antifire potion(3) 2456 Antifire potion(2) 2457 Antifire potion(2) 2458 Antifire potion(1) 2459 Antifire potion(1) 2460 Flowers 2461 Flowers 2462 Flowers 2463 Flowers 2464 Flowers 2465 Flowers 2466 Flowers 2467 Flowers 2468 Flowers 2469 Flowers 2470 Flowers 2471 Flowers 2472 Flowers 2473 Flowers 2474 Flowers 2475 Flowers 2476 Flowers 2477 Flowers 2478 Fish food 2479 Poison 2480 Firestarter 2481 Lantadyme 2482 Lantadyme 2483 Unfinished potion 2484 Unfinished potion 2485 Herb 2486 Herb 2487 Dragon vambraces 2488 Dragon vambraces 2489 Dragon vambraces 2490 Dragon vambraces 2491 Dragon vambraces 2492 Dragon vambraces 2493 Dragonhide chaps 2494 Dragonhide chaps 2495 Dragonhide chaps 2496 Dragonhide chaps 2497 Dragonhide chaps 2498 Dragonhide chaps 2499 Dragonhide body 2500 Dragonhide body 2501 Dragonhide body 2502 Dragonhide body 2503 Dragonhide body 2504 Dragonhide body 2505 Dragon leather 2506 Dragon leather 2507 Dragon leather 2508 Dragon leather 2509 Dragon leather 2510 Dragon leather 2511 Logs 2512 Box of delights 2513 Waste disposal 2514 Raw shrimps 2515 Raw shrimps 2516 Pot of flour 2517 Pot of flour 2518 Rotten tomato 2519 Rotten tomato 2520 Toy horsey 2521 Toy horsey 2522 Toy horsey 2523 Toy horsey 2524 Toy horsey 2525 Toy horsey 2526 Toy horsey 2527 Toy horsey 2528 Lamp 2529 Orb of light 2530 Bones 2531 Bones 2532 Iron fire arrows 2533 Iron fire arrows 2534 Steel fire arrows 2535 Steel fire arrows 2536 Mithril fire arrows 2537 Mithril fire arrows 2538 Adamnt fire arrows 2539 Adamnt fire arrows 2540 Rune fire arrows 2541 Rune fire arrows 2542 Unlitarrow 2 2543 Unlitarrow 3 2544 Unlitarrow 4 2545 Unlitarrow 5 2546 Litarrow 2 2547 Litarrow 3 2548 Litarrow 4 2549 Litarrow 5 2550 Ring of recoil 2551 Ring of recoil 2552 Ring of dueling(8) 2553 Ring of dueling(8) 2554 Ring of dueling(7) 2555 Ring of dueling(7) 2556 Ring of dueling(6) 2557 Ring of dueling(6) 2558 Ring of dueling(5) 2559 Ring of dueling(5) 2560 Ring of dueling(4) 2561 Ring of dueling(4) 2562 Ring of dueling(3) 2563 Ring of dueling(3) 2564 Ring of dueling(2) 2565 Ring of dueling(2) 2566 Ring of dueling(1) 2567 Ring of dueling(1) 2568 Ring of forging 2569 Ring of forging 2570 Ring of life 2571 Ring of life 2572 Ring of wealth 2573 Ring of wealth 2574 Sextant 2575 Watch 2576 Chart 2577 Ranger boots 2578 Ranger boots 2579 Wizard boots 2580 Wizard boots 2581 Robin hood hat 2582 Robin hood hat 2583 Black platebody (t) 2584 Black platebody (t) 2585 Black platelegs (t) 2586 Black platelegs (t) 2587 Black full helm (t) 2588 Black full helm (t) 2589 Black kiteshield (t) 2590 Black kiteshield (t) 2591 Black platebody (g) 2592 Black platebody (g) 2593 Black platelegs (g) 2594 Black platelegs (g) 2595 Black full helm (g) 2596 Black full helm (g) 2597 Black kiteshield (g) 2598 Black kiteshield (g) 2599 Adam platebody (t) 2600 Adam platebody (t) 2601 Adam platelegs (t) 2602 Adam platelegs (t) 2603 Adam kiteshield (t) 2604 Adam kiteshield (t) 2605 Adam full helm (t) 2606 Adam full helm (t) 2607 Adam platebody (g) 2608 Adam platebody (g) 2609 Adam platelegs (g) 2610 Adam platelegs (g) 2611 Adam kiteshield (g) 2612 Adam kiteshield (g) 2613 Adam full helm (g) 2614 Adam full helm (g) 2615 Rune platebody (g) 2616 Rune platebody (g) 2617 Rune platelegs (g) 2618 Rune platelegs (g) 2619 Rune full helm (g) 2620 Rune full helm (g) 2621 Rune kiteshield (g) 2622 Rune kiteshield (g) 2623 Rune platebody (t) 2624 Rune platebody (t) 2625 Rune platelegs (t) 2626 Rune platelegs (t) 2627 Rune full helm (t) 2628 Rune full helm (t) 2629 Rune kiteshield (t) 2630 Rune kiteshield (t) 2631 Highwayman mask 2632 Highwayman mask 2633 Blue beret 2634 Blue beret 2635 Black beret 2636 Black beret 2637 White beret 2638 White beret 2639 Tan cavalier 2640 Tan cavalier 2641 Dark cavalier 2642 Dark cavalier 2643 Black cavalier 2644 Black cavalier 2645 Red headband 2646 Red headband 2647 Black headband 2648 Black headband 2649 Brown headband 2650 Brown headband 2651 Pirate’s hat 2652 Pirate’s hat 2653 Zamorak platebody 2654 Zamorak platebody 2655 Zamorak platelegs 2656 Zamorak platelegs 2657 Zamorak full helm 2658 Zamorak full helm 2659 Zamorak kiteshield 2660 Zamorak kiteshield 2661 Saradomin plate 2662 Saradomin plate 2663 Saradomin legs 2664 Saradomin legs 2665 Saradomin full 2666 Saradomin full 2667 Saradomin kite 2668 Saradomin kite 2669 Guthix platebody 2670 Guthix platebody 2671 Guthix platelegs 2672 Guthix platelegs 2673 Guthix full helm 2674 Guthix full helm 2675 Guthix kiteshield 2676 Guthix kiteshield 2677 Clue scroll 2678 Clue scroll 2679 Clue scroll 2680 Clue scroll 2681 Clue scroll 2682 Clue scroll 2683 Clue scroll 2684 Clue scroll 2685 Clue scroll 2686 Clue scroll 2687 Clue scroll 2688 Clue scroll 2689 Clue scroll 2690 Clue scroll 2691 Clue scroll 2692 Clue scroll 2693 Clue scroll 2694 Clue scroll 2695 Clue scroll 2696 Clue scroll 2697 Clue scroll 2698 Clue scroll 2699 Clue scroll 2700 Clue scroll 2701 Clue scroll 2702 Clue scroll 2703 Clue scroll 2704 Clue scroll 2705 Clue scroll 2706 Clue scroll 2707 Clue scroll 2708 Clue scroll 2709 Clue scroll 2710 Clue scroll 2711 Clue scroll 2712 Clue scroll 2713 Clue scroll 2714 Casket 2715 Casket 2716 Clue scroll 2717 Casket 2718 Casket 2719 Clue scroll 2720 Casket 2721 Casket 2722 Clue scroll 2723 Clue scroll 2724 Casket 2725 Clue scroll 2726 Casket 2727 Clue scroll 2728 Casket 2729 Clue scroll 2730 Casket 2731 Clue scroll 2732 Casket 2733 Clue scroll 2734 Casket 2735 Clue scroll 2736 Casket 2737 Clue scroll 2738 Casket 2739 Clue scroll 2740 Casket 2741 Clue scroll 2742 Casket 2743 Clue scroll 2744 Casket 2745 Clue scroll 2746 Casket 2747 Clue scroll 2748 Casket 2749 Sliding piece 2750 Sliding piece 2751 Sliding piece 2752 Sliding piece 2753 Sliding piece 2754 Sliding piece 2755 Sliding piece 2756 Sliding piece 2757 Sliding piece 2758 Sliding piece 2759 Sliding piece 2760 Sliding piece 2761 Sliding piece 2762 Sliding piece 2763 Sliding piece 2764 Sliding piece 2765 Sliding piece 2766 Sliding piece 2767 Sliding piece 2768 Sliding piece 2769 Sliding piece 2770 Sliding piece 2771 Sliding piece 2772 Sliding piece 2773 Clue scroll 2774 Clue scroll 2775 Casket 2776 Clue scroll 2777 Casket 2778 Clue scroll 2779 Casket 2780 Clue scroll 2781 Casket 2782 Clue scroll 2783 Clue scroll 2784 Casket 2785 Clue scroll 2786 Clue scroll 2787 Casket 2788 Clue scroll 2789 Casket 2790 Clue scroll 2791 Casket 2792 Clue scroll 2793 Clue scroll 2794 Clue scroll 2795 Puzzle box 2796 Clue scroll 2797 Clue scroll 2798 Puzzle box 2799 Clue scroll 2800 Puzzle box 2801 Clue scroll 2802 Casket 2803 Clue scroll 2804 Casket 2805 Clue scroll 2806 Casket 2807 Clue scroll 2808 Casket 2809 Clue scroll 2810 Casket 2811 Clue scroll 2812 Casket 2813 Clue scroll 2814 Casket 2815 Clue scroll 2816 Casket 2817 Clue scroll 2818 Casket 2819 Clue scroll 2820 Casket 2821 Clue scroll 2822 Casket 2823 Clue scroll 2824 Casket 2825 Clue scroll 2826 Casket 2827 Clue scroll 2828 Casket 2829 Clue scroll 2830 Casket 2831 Clue scroll 2832 Key 2833 Clue scroll 2834 Key 2835 Clue scroll 2836 Key 2837 Clue scroll 2838 Key 2839 Clue scroll 2840 Key 2841 Clue scroll 2842 Challenge scroll 2843 Clue scroll 2844 Challenge scroll 2845 Clue scroll 2846 Challenge scroll 2847 Clue scroll 2848 Clue scroll 2849 Clue scroll 2850 Challenge scroll 2851 Clue scroll 2852 Challenge scroll 2853 Clue scroll 2854 Challenge scroll 2855 Clue scroll 2856 Clue scroll 2857 Clue scroll 2858 Clue scroll 2859 Wolf bones 2860 Wolf bones 2861 Wolfbone arrowtips 2862 Achey tree logs 2863 Achey tree logs 2864 Ogre arrow shaft 2865 Flighted ogre arrow 2866 Ogre arrow 2867 Ogre arrow 5 2868 Ogre arrow 4 2869 Ogre arrow 3 2870 Ogre arrow 2 2871 Ogre bellows 2872 Ogre bellows (3) 2873 Ogre bellows (2) 2874 Ogre bellows (1) 2875 Bloated toad 2876 Raw chompy 2877 Raw chompy 2878 Cooked chompy 2879 Cooked chompy 2880 Ruined chompy 2881 Ruined chompy 2882 Seasoned chompy 2883 Ogre bow 2884 Chompy bird obj 2885 Chompy bird obj 2886 Battered book 2887 Battered key 2888 A stone bowl 2889 A stone bowl 2890 Elemental shield 2891 Elemental shield 2892 Elemental ore 2893 Elemental metal 2894 Boots 2895 Boots 2896 Robe top 2897 Robe top 2898 Robe bottoms 2899 Robe bottoms 2900 Hat 2901 Hat 2902 Gloves 2903 Gloves 2904 Boots 2905 Boots 2906 Robe top 2907 Robe top 2908 Robe bottoms 2909 Robe bottoms 2910 Hat 2911 Hat 2912 Gloves 2913 Gloves 2914 Boots 2915 Boots 2916 Robe top 2917 Robe top 2918 Robe bottoms 2919 Robe bottoms 2920 Hat 2921 Hat 2922 Gloves 2923 Gloves 2924 Boots 2925 Boots 2926 Robe top 2927 Robe top 2928 Robe bottoms 2929 Robe bottoms 2930 Hat 2931 Hat 2932 Gloves 2933 Gloves 2934 Boots 2935 Boots 2936 Robe top 2937 Robe top 2938 Robe bottoms 2939 Robe bottoms 2940 Hat 2941 Hat 2942 Gloves 2943 Gloves 2944 Golden key 2945 Iron key 2946 Golden tinderbox 2947 Golden candle 2948 Golden pot 2949 Golden hammer 2950 Golden feather 2951 Golden needle 2952 Wolfbane 2953 Bucket of water 2954 Bucket of water 2955 Moonlight mead 2956 Moonlight mead 2957 Druid pouch 2958 Druid pouch 2959 Rotten food 2960 Rotten food 2961 Silver sickle 2962 Silver sickle 2963 Silver sickle(b) 2964 Washing bowl 2965 Washing bowl 2966 Mirror 2967 Journal 2968 Druidic spell 2969 A used spell 2970 Mort myre fungi 2971 Mort myre fungi 2972 Mort myre stem 2973 Mort myre stem 2974 Mort myre pear 2975 Mort myre pear 2976 Sickle mould 2977 Sickle mould 2978 Chompy bird hat 2979 Chompy bird hat 2980 Chompy bird hat 2981 Chompy bird hat 2982 Chompy bird hat 2983 Chompy bird hat 2984 Chompy bird hat 2985 Chompy bird hat 2986 Chompy bird hat 2987 Chompy bird hat 2988 Chompy bird hat 2989 Chompy bird hat 2990 Chompy bird hat 2991 Chompy bird hat 2992 Chompy bird hat 2993 Chompy bird hat 2994 Chompy bird hat 2995 Chompy bird hat 2996 Agility arena ticket 2997 Pirate’s hook 2998 Toadflax 2999 Toadflax 3000 Snapdragon 3001 Snapdragon 3002 Unfinished potion 3003 Unfinished potion 3004 Unfinished potion 3005 Unfinished potion 3006 Firework 3007 Firework 3008 Energy potion(4) 3009 Energy potion(4) 3010 Energy potion(3) 3011 Energy potion(3) 3012 Energy potion(2) 3013 Energy potion(2) 3014 Energy potion( 3015 Energy potion(1) 3016 Super energy(4) 3017 Super energy(4) 3018 Super energy(3) 3019 Super energy(3) 3020 Super energy(2) 3021 Super energy(2) 3022 Super energy(1) 3023 Super energy(1) 3024 Super restore(4) 3025 Super restore(4) 3026 Super restore(3) 3027 Super restore(3) 3028 Super restore(2) 3029 Super restore(2) 3030 Super restore(1) 3031 Super restore(1) 3032 Agility potion(4) 3033 Agility potion(4) 3034 Agility potion(3) 3035 Agility potion(3) 3036 Agility potion(2) 3037 Agility potion(2) 3038 Agility potion(1) 3039 Agility potion(1) 3040 Magic potion(4) 3041 Magic potion(4) 3042 Magic potion(3) 3043 Magic potion(3) 3044 Magic potion(2) 3045 Magic potion(2) 3046 Magic potion(1) 3047 Magic potion(1) 3048 Pirate’s hook 3049 Herb 3050 Herb 3051 Herb 3052 Herb 3053 Lava battlestaff 3054 Mystic lava staff 3055 Lava battlestaff 3056 Mystic lava staff 3057 Mime mask 3058 Mime top 3059 Mime legs 3060 Mime gloves 3061 Mime boots 3062 Strange box 3063 Cube part 3064 Cube part 3065 Cube part 3066 Cube part 3067 Cube part 3068 Cube part 3069 Cube part 3070 Cube part 3071 Cube part 3072 Cube part 3073 Cube part 3074 Cube part 3075 Cube part 3076 Cube part 3077 Cube part 3078 Cube part 3079 Cube part 3080 Cube part 3081 Cube part 3082 Cube part 3083 Cube part 3084 Cube part 3085 Cube part 3086 Cube part 3087 Cube part 3088 Cube part 3089 Cube part 3090 Cube part 3091 Cube part 3092 Cube part 3093 Black dart 3094 Black dart(p) 3095 Bronze claws 3096 Iron claws 3097 Steel claws 3098 Black claws 3099 Mithril claws 3100 Adamant claws 3101 Rune claws 3102 Combination 3103 Iou 3104 Secret way map 3105 Climbing boots 3106 Climbing boots 3107 Spiked boots 3108 Spiked boots 3109 Stone ball 3110 Stone ball 3111 Stone ball 3112 Stone ball 3113 Stone ball 3114 Certificate 3115 Bronze claws 3116 Iron claws 3117 Steel claws 3118 Black claws 3119 Mithril claws 3120 Adamant claws 3121 Rune claws 3122 Granite shield 3123 Shaikahan bones 3124 Shaikahan bones 3125 Jogre bones 3126 Jogre bones 3127 Burnt jogre bones 3128 Pasty jogre bones 3129 Pasty jogre bones 3130 Marinated j’ bones 3131 Pasty jogre bones 3132 Pasty jogre bones 3133 Marinated j’ bones 3134 Granite shield 3135 Prison key 3136 Cell key 1 3137 Cell key 2 3138 Potato cactus 3139 Potato cactus 3140 Dragon chainbody 3141 Dragon chainbody 3142 Raw karambwan 3143 Raw karambwan 3144 Cooked karambwan 3145 Cooked karambwan 3146 Cooked karambwan 3147 Cooked karambwan 3148 Burnt karambwan 3149 Burnt karambwan 3150 Raw karambwanji 3151 Karambwanji 3152 Karambwan paste 3153 Karambwan paste 3154 Karambwan paste 3155 Karambwanji paste 3156 Karambwanji paste 3157 Karambwan vessel 3158 Karambwan vessel 3159 Karambwan vessel 3160 Karambwan vessel 3161 Crafting manual 3162 Sliced banana 3163 Sliced banana 3164 Karamjan rum 3165 Karamjan rum 3166 Monkey corpse 3167 Monkey skin 3168 Seaweed sandwich 3169 Stuffed monkey 3170 Bronze spear(kp) 3171 Iron spear(kp) 3172 Steel spear(kp) 3173 Mithril spear(kp) 3174 Adamant spear(kp) 3175 Rune spear(kp) 3176 Dragon spear(kp) 3177 Banana left 3178 Banana left 3179 Monkey bones 3180 Monkey bones 3181 Monkey bones 3182 Monkey bones 3183 Monkey bones 3184 Monkey bones 3185 Monkey bones 3186 Monkey bones 3187 Bones 3188 Cleaning cloth 3189 Cleaning cloth 3190 Bronze halberd 3191 Bronze halberd 3192 Iron halberd 3193 Iron halberd 3194 Steel halberd 3195 Steel halberd 3196 Black halberd 3197 Black halberd 3198 Mithril halberd 3199 Mithril halberd 3200 Adamant halberd 3201 Adamant halberd 3202 Rune halberd 3203 Rune halberd 3204 Dragon halberd 3205 Dragon halberd 3206 King’s message 3207 Iorwerths message 3208 Crystal pendant 3209 Sulphur 3210 Sulphur 3211 Limestone 3212 Limestone 3213 Quicklime 3214 Pot of quicklime 3215 Ground sulphur 3216 Barrel 3217 Barrel 3218 Barrel bomb 3219 Barrel bomb 3220 Barrel of coal-tar 3221 Barrel of naphtha 3222 Naphtha mix 3223 Naphtha mix 3224 Cloth 3225 Cloth 3226 Raw rabbit 3227 Raw rabbit 3228 Cooked rabbit 3229 Cooked rabbit 3230 Big book of bangs 3231 Symbol1 3232 Symbol1 3233 Symbol2 3234 Symbol2 3235 Symbol3 3236 Symbol3 3237 Symbol4 3238 Symbol4 3239 Bark 3240 Bark 3241 Man 3242 Man 3243 Farmer 3244 Farmer 3245 Warrior woman 3246 Warrior woman 3247 Rogue 3248 Rogue 3249 Guard 3250 Guard 3251 Knight of ardougne 3252 Knight of ardougne 3253 Watchman 3254 Watchman 3255 Paladin 3256 Paladin 3257 Gnome 3258 Gnome 3259 Hero 3260 Hero 3261 Goutweed 3262 Troll thistle 3263 Dried thistle 3264 Ground thistle 3265 Troll potion 3266 Drunk parrot 3267 Dirty robe 3268 Fake man 3269 Storeroom key 3270 Alco-chunks 3271 Dummy 3272 Dummy 3273 Spell 3274 Spell 3275 Spell 3276 Spell 3277 Spell 3278 Spell 3279 Spell 3280 Spell 3281 Spell 3282 Spell 3283 Spell 3284 Spell 3285 Spell 3286 Spell 3287 Spell 3288 Spell 3289 Spell 3290 Spell 3291 Spell 3292 Spell 3293 Spell 3294 Spell 3295 Spell 3296 Spell 3297 Spell 3298 Spell 3299 Spell 3300 Spell 3301 Spell 3302 Spell 3303 Spell 3304 Spell 3305 Spell 3306 Spell 3307 Spell 3308 Spell 3309 Spell 3310 Spell 3311 Spell 3312 Spell 3313 Spell 3314 Spell 3315 Spell 3316 Spell 3317 Spell 3318 Spell 3319 Spell 3320 Spell 3321 Spell 3322 Spell 3323 Spell 3324 Spell 3325 Vampire dust 3326 Vampire dust 3327 Myre snelm 3328 Myre snelm 3329 Blood’n'tar snelm 3330 Blood’n'tar snelm 3331 Ochre snelm 3332 Ochre snelm 3333 Bruise blue snelm 3334 Bruise blue snelm 3335 Broken bark snelm 3336 Broken bark snelm 3337 Myre snelm 3338 Myre snelm 3339 Blood’n'tar snelm 3340 Blood’n'tar snelm 3341 Ochre snelm 3342 Ochre snelm 3343 Bruise blue snelm 3344 Bruise blue snelm 3345 Blamish myre shell 3346 Blamish myre shell 3347 Blamish red shell 3348 Blamish red shell 3349 Blamish ochre shell 3350 Blamish ochre shell 3351 Blamish blue shell 3352 Blamish blue shell 3353 Blamish bark shell 3354 Blamish bark shell 3355 Blamish myre shell 3356 Blamish myre shell 3357 Blamish red shell 3358 Blamish red shell 3359 Blamish ochre shell 3360 Blamish ochre shell 3361 Blamish blue shell 3362 Blamish blue shell 3363 Thin snail 3364 Thin snail 3365 Lean snail 3366 Lean snail 3367 Fat snail 3368 Fat snail 3369 Thin snail meat 3370 Thin snail meat 3371 Lean snail meat 3372 Lean snail meat 3373 Fat snail meat 3374 Fat snail meat 3375 Burnt snail 3376 Burnt snail 3377 Sample bottle 3378 Sample bottle 3379 Slimey eel 3380 Slimey eel 3381 Cooked slimey eel 3382 Cooked slimey eel 3383 Burnt eel 3384 Burnt eel 3385 Splitbark helm 3386 Splitbark helm 3387 Splitbark body 3388 Splitbark body 3389 Splitbark legs 3390 Splitbark legs 3391 Splitbark gauntlets 3392 Splitbark gauntlets 3393 Splitbark greaves 3394 Splitbark greaves 3395 Diary 3396 Loar remains 3397 Loar remains 3398 Phrin remains 3399 Phrin remains 3400 Riyl remains 3401 Riyl remains 3402 Asyn remains 3403 Asyn remains 3404 Fiyr remains 3405 Fiyr remains 3406 Unfinished potion 3407 Unfinished potion 3408 Serum 207 (4) 3409 Serum 207 (4) 3410 Serum 207 (3) 3411 Serum 207 (3) 3412 Serum 207 (2) 3413 Serum 207 (2) 3414 Serum 207 (1) 3415 Serum 207 (1) 3416 Serum 207(p) (4) 3417 Serum 207(p) (3) 3418 Serum 207(p) (2) 3419 Serum 207(p) (1) 3420 Limestone brick 3421 Limestone brick 3422 Olive oil(4) 3423 Olive oil(4) 3424 Olive oil(3) 3425 Olive oil(3) 3426 Olive oil(2) 3427 Olive oil(2) 3428 Olive oil(1) 3429 Olive oil(1) 3430 Sacred oil(4) 3431 Sacred oil(4) 3432 Sacred oil(3) 3433 Sacred oil(3) 3434 Sacred oil(2) 3435 Sacred oil(2) 3436 Sacred oil(1) 3437 Sacred oil(1) 3438 Pyre logs 3439 Pyre logs 3440 Oak pyre logs 3441 Oak pyre logs 3442 Willow pyre logs 3443 Willow pyre logs 3444 Maple pyre logs 3445 Maple pyre logs 3446 Yew pyre logs 3447 Yew pyre logs 3448 Magic pyre logs 3449 Magic pyre logs 3450 Bronze key red 3451 Bronze key brown 3452 Bronze key crimson 3453 Bronze key black 3454 Bronze key purple 3455 Steel key red 3456 Steel key brown 3457 Steel key crimson 3458 Steel key black 3459 Steel key purple 3460 Black key red 3461 Black key brown 3462 Black key crimson 3463 Black key black 3464 Black key purple 3465 Silver key red 3466 Silver key brown 3467 Silver key crimson 3468 Silver key black 3469 Silver key purple 3470 Fine cloth 3471 Fine cloth 3472 Black plateskirt (t) 3473 Black plateskirt (g) 3474 Adam plateskirt (t) 3475 Adam plateskirt (g) 3476 Rune plateskirt (g) 3477 Rune plateskirt (t) 3478 Zamorak plateskirt 3479 Saradomin skirt 3480 Guthix plateskirt 3481 Gilded platebody 3482 Gilded platebody 3483 Gilded platelegs 3484 Gilded platelegs 3485 Gilded plateskirt 3486 Gilded full helm 3487 Gilded full helm 3488 Gilded kiteshield 3489 Gilded kiteshield 3490 Clue scroll 3491 Clue scroll 3492 Clue scroll 3493 Clue scroll 3494 Clue scroll 3495 Clue scroll 3496 Clue scroll 3497 Clue scroll 3498 Clue scroll 3499 Clue scroll 3500 Clue scroll 3501 Clue scroll 3502 Clue scroll 3503 Clue scroll 3504 Clue scroll 3505 Clue scroll 3506 Clue scroll 3507 Clue scroll 3508 Clue scroll 3509 Clue scroll 3510 Clue scroll 3511 Casket 3512 Clue scroll 3513 Clue scroll 3514 Clue scroll 3515 Clue scroll 3516 Clue scroll 3517 Casket 3518 Clue scroll 3519 Casket 3520 Clue scroll 3521 Casket 3522 Clue scroll 3523 Casket 3524 Clue scroll 3525 Clue scroll 3526 Clue scroll 3527 Casket 3528 Clue scroll 3529 Casket 3530 Clue scroll 3531 Casket 3532 Clue scroll 3533 Casket 3534 Clue scroll 3535 Casket 3536 Clue scroll 3537 Casket 3538 Clue scroll 3539 Casket 3540 Clue scroll 3541 Casket 3542 Clue scroll 3543 Casket 3544 Clue scroll 3545 Casket 3546 Clue scroll 3547 Casket 3548 Clue scroll 3549 Casket 3550 Clue scroll 3551 Casket 3552 Clue scroll 3553 Casket 3554 Clue scroll 3555 Casket 3556 Clue scroll 3557 Casket 3558 Clue scroll 3559 Casket 3560 Clue scroll 3561 Casket 3562 Clue scroll 3563 Casket 3564 Clue scroll 3565 Puzzle box 3566 Clue scroll 3567 Puzzle box 3568 Clue scroll 3569 Puzzle box 3570 Clue scroll 3571 Puzzle box 3572 Clue scroll 3573 Clue scroll 3574 Clue scroll 3575 Clue scroll 3576 Puzzle box 3577 Clue scroll 3578 Puzzle box 3579 Clue scroll 3580 Clue scroll 3581 Casket 3582 Clue scroll 3583 Casket 3584 Clue scroll 3585 Casket 3586 Clue scroll 3587 Casket 3588 Clue scroll 3589 Casket 3590 Clue scroll 3591 Casket 3592 Clue scroll 3593 Casket 3594 Clue scroll 3595 Casket 3596 Clue scroll 3597 Casket 3598 Clue scroll 3599 Clue scroll 3600 Casket 3601 Clue scroll 3602 Clue scroll 3603 Casket 3604 Clue scroll 3605 Clue scroll 3606 Key 3607 Clue scroll 3608 Key 3609 Clue scroll 3610 Clue scroll 3611 Clue scroll 3612 Clue scroll 3613 Clue scroll 3614 Clue scroll 3615 Clue scroll 3616 Clue scroll 3617 Clue scroll 3618 Clue scroll 3619 Sliding piece 3620 Sliding piece 3621 Sliding piece 3622 Sliding piece 3623 Sliding piece 3624 Sliding piece 3625 Sliding piece 3626 Sliding piece 3627 Sliding piece 3628 Sliding piece 3629 Sliding piece 3630 Sliding piece 3631 Sliding piece 3632 Sliding piece 3633 Sliding piece 3634 Sliding piece 3635 Sliding piece 3636 Sliding piece 3637 Sliding piece 3638 Sliding piece 3639 Sliding piece 3640 Sliding piece 3641 Sliding piece 3642 Sliding piece 3643 Sliding piece 3644 Sliding piece 3645 Sliding piece 3646 Sliding piece 3647 Sliding piece 3648 Sliding piece 3649 Sliding piece 3650 Sliding piece 3651 Sliding piece 3652 Sliding piece 3653 Sliding piece 3654 Sliding piece 3655 Sliding piece 3656 Sliding piece 3657 Sliding piece 3658 Sliding piece 3659 Sliding piece 3660 Sliding piece 3661 Sliding piece 3662 Sliding piece 3663 Sliding piece 3664 Sliding piece 3665 Sliding piece 3666 Sliding piece 3667 Lifeboat 3668 Black plateskirt (t) 3669 Black plateskirt (g) 3670 Adam plateskirt (t) 3671 Adam plateskirt (g) 3672 Rune plateskirt (g) 3673 Rune plateskirt (t) 3674 Zamorak plateskirt 3675 Saradomin skirt 3676 Guthix plateskirt 3677 Gilded plateskirt 3678 Flamtaer hammer 3679 Flamtaer hammer 3680 Shoe 3681 Shoe 3682 Shoe 3683 Shoe 3684 Shoe 3685 Shoe. 3686 Fremennik 3687 Fremennik 3688 Unstrung lyre 3689 Lyre 3690 Enchanted lyre 3691 Enchanted lyre 3692 Branch 3693 Golden fleece 3694 Golden wool 3695 Pet rock 3696 Hunters’ talisman 3697 Hunters’ talisman 3698 Exotic flower 3699 Fremennik ballad 3700 Sturdy boots 3701 Hunters map 3702 Custom bow string 3703 Unusual fish 3704 Sea fishing map 3705 Weather forecast 3706 Champions token 3707 Legendary cocktail 3708 Fiscal statement 3709 Promissory note 3710 Warriors’ contract 3711 Keg of beer 3712 Low alcohol keg 3713 Strange object 3714 Lit strange object 3715 Red disk 3716 Red disk 3717 Viking lid 3718 Magnet 3719 Blue thread 3720 Small pick 3721 Toy ship 3722 Full bucket 3723 4/5ths full bucket 3724 3/5ths full bucket 3725 2/5ths full bucket 3726 1/5ths full bucket 3727 Empty bucket 3728 Frozen bucket 3729 Full jug 3730 2/3rds full jug 3731 1/3rds full jug 3732 Empty jug 3733 Frozen jug 3734 Vase 3735 Vase of water 3736 Frozen vase 3737 Vase lid 3738 Sealed vase 3739 Sealed vase 3740 Sealed vase 3741 Frozen key 3742 Red herring 3743 Red disk 3744 Wooden disk 3745 Seers’ key 3746 Sticky red goop 3747 Sticky red goop 3748 Fremennik helm 3749 Archer helm 3750 Archer helm 3751 Berserker helm 3752 Berserker helm 3753 Warrior helm 3754 Warrior helm 3755 Farseer helm 3756 Farseer helm 3757 Fremennik blade 3758 Fremennik shield 3759 Fremennik cloak 3760 Fremennik cloak 3761 Fremennik cloak 3762 Fremennik cloak 3763 Fremennik cloak 3764 Fremennik cloak 3765 Fremennik cloak 3766 Fremennik cloak 3767 Fremennik shirt 3768 Fremennik shirt 3769 Fremennik shirt 3770 Fremennik shirt 3771 Fremennik shirt 3772 Fremennik shirt 3773 Fremennik shirt 3774 Fremennik shirt 3775 Fremennik shirt 3776 Fremennik shirt 3777 Fremennik cloak 3778 Fremennik cloak 3779 Fremennik cloak 3780 Fremennik cloak 3781 Fremennik cloak 3782 Fremennik cloak 3783 Fremennik cloak 3784 Fremennik cloak 3785 Fremennik cloak 3786 Fremennik cloak 3787 Fremennik cloak 3788 Fremennik cloak 3789 Fremennik cloak 3790 Fremennik cloak 3791 Fremennik boots 3792 Fremennik boots 3793 Fremennik robe 3794 Fremennik robe 3795 Fremennik skirt 3796 Fremennik skirt 3797 Fremennik hat 3798 Fremennik hat 3799 Gloves 3800 Gloves 3801 Keg of beer 3802 Keg of beer 3803 Beer 3804 Beer 3805 Tankard 3806 Tankard 3807 Bolt2 3808 Bolt3 3809 Bolt4 3810 Bolts 3811 Poison bolt2 3812 Poison bolt3 3813 Poison bolt4 3814 Poison bolts 3815 Opal bolt2 3816 Opal bolt3 3817 Opal bolt4 3818 Opal bolts 3819 Pearl bolt2 3820 Pearl bolt3 3821 Pearl bolt4 3822 Pearl bolts 3823 Barbed bolt2 3824 Barbed bolt3 3825 Barbed bolt4 3826 Barbed bolts 3827 Torn page 1(s) 3828 Torn page 2(s) 3829 Torn page 3(s) 3830 Torn page 4(s) 3831 Torn page 1(z) 3832 Torn page 2(z) 3833 Torn page 3(z) 3834 Torn page 4(z) 3835 Torn page 1(g) 3836 Torn page 2(g) 3837 Torn page 3(g) 3838 Torn page 4(g) 3839 Damaged book 3840 Holy book 3841 Damaged book 3842 Unholy book 3843 Damaged book 3844 Book of balance 3845 Journal 3846 Diary 3847 Manual 3848 Lighthouse key 3849 Rusty casket 3850 Readbook dummy 3851 Readbook dummy 3852 Unholy symbol 3853 Games necklace(8) 3854 Games necklace(8) 3855 Games necklace(7) 3856 Games necklace(7) 3857 Games necklace(6) 3858 Games necklace(6) 3859 Games necklace(5) 3860 Games necklace(5) 3861 Games necklace(4) 3862 Games necklace(4) 3863 Games necklace(3) 3864 Games necklace(3) 3865 Games necklace(2) 3866 Games necklace(2) 3867 Games necklace(1) 3868 Games necklace(1) 3869 Board game piece 3870 Board game piece 3871 Board game piece 3872 Board game piece 3873 Board game piece 3874 Board game piece 3875 Board game piece 3876 Board game piece 3877 Board game piece 3878 Board game piece 3879 Board game piece 3880 Board game piece 3881 Board game piece 3882 Board game piece 3883 Board game piece 3884 Board game piece 3885 Board game piece 3886 Board game piece 3887 Board game piece 3888 Board game piece 3889 Board game piece 3890 Board game piece 3891 Board game piece 3892 Board game piece 3893 Stool 3894 Awful anthem 3895 Good anthem 3896 Treaty 3897 Giant nib 3898 Giant pen 3899 Iron sickle 3900 Iron sickle 3901 Ghrim’s book 3902 Reinit 3903 Reinit 3904 Sliding button 3905 Sliding button 3906 Sliding button 3907 Sliding button 3908 Sliding button 3909 Sliding button 3910 Sliding button 3911 Sliding button 3912 Sliding button 3913 Sliding button 3914 Sliding button 3915 Sliding button 3916 Sliding button 3917 Sliding button 3918 Sliding button 3919 Sliding button 3920 Sliding button 3921 Sliding button 3922 Sliding button 3923 Sliding button 3924 Sliding button 3925 Sliding button 3926 Sliding button 3927 Sliding button 3928 Sliding button 3929 Sliding button 3930 Sliding button 3931 Sliding button 3932 Sliding button 3933 Sliding button 3934 Sliding button 3935 Sliding button 3936 Sliding button 3937 Sliding button 3938 Sliding button 3939 Sliding button 3940 Sliding button 3941 Sliding button 3942 Sliding button 3943 Sliding button 3944 Sliding button 3945 Sliding button 3946 Sliding button 3947 Sliding button 3948 Sliding button 3949 Sliding button 3950 Sliding button 3951 Sliding button 3952 Sliding button 3953 Sliding button 3954 Sliding button 3955 Sliding button 3956 Sliding button 3957 Sliding button 3958 Sliding button 3959 Sliding button 3960 Sliding button 3961 Sliding button 3962 Sliding button 3963 Sliding button 3964 Sliding button 3965 Sliding button 3966 Sliding button 3967 Sliding button 3968 Sliding button 3969 Sliding button 3970 Sliding button 3971 Sliding button 3972 Sliding button 3973 Sliding button 3974 Sliding button 3975 Sliding button 3976 Sliding button 3977 Sliding button 3978 Sliding button 3979 Sliding button 3980 Sliding button 3981 Sliding button 3982 Sliding button 3983 Sliding button 3984 Sliding button 3985 Sliding button 3986 Sliding button 3987 Sliding button 3988 Sliding button 3989 Sliding button 3990 Sliding button 3991 Sliding button 3992 Sliding button 3993 Sliding button 3994 Sliding button 3995 Sliding button 3996 Sliding button 3997 Sliding button 3998 Sliding button 3999 Sliding button 4000 Iodine 4001 Shrine 4002 Spare controls 4003 Spare controls 4004 Gnome royal seal 4005 Narnode’s orders 4006 Monkey dentures 4007 Enchanted bar 4008 Eye of gnome 4009 Eye of gnome 4010 Monkey magic 4011 Monkey magic 4012 Monkey nuts 4013 Monkey nuts 4014 Monkey bar 4015 Monkey bar 4016 Banana stew 4017 Banana stew 4018 Monkey wrench 4019 Monkey wrench 4020 M’amulet mould 4021 M’speak amulet 4022 M’speak amulet 4023 Monkey talisman 4024 Monkey greegree 4025 Monkey greegree 4026 Monkey greegree 4027 Monkey greegree 4028 Monkey greegree 4029 Monkey greegree 4030 Monkey greegree 4031 Monkey greegree 4032 Dummy 4033 Monkey 4034 Monkey skull 4035 10th squad sigil 4036 Dummy 4037 Saradomin banner 4038 Saradomin banner 4039 Zamorak banner 4040 Zamorak banner 4041 Hooded cloak 4042 Hooded cloak 4043 Rock 4044 Rock 4045 Explosive potion 4046 Explosive potion 4047 Climbing rope 4048 Climbing rope 4049 Bandages 4050 Bandages 4051 Toolbox 4052 Toolbox 4053 Barricade 4054 Barricade 4055 Castlewars manual 4056 Castlewars no0 4057 Castlewars no1 4058 Castlewars no2 4059 Castlewars no3 4060 Castlewars no4 4061 Castlewars no5 4062 Castlewars no6 4063 Castlewars no7 4064 Castlewars no8 4065 Castlewars no9 4066 Catapult 4067 Castle wars ticket 4068 Decorative sword 4069 Decorative armour 4070 Decorative armour 4071 Decorative helm 4072 Decorative shield 4073 Damp tinderbox 4074 Damp tinderbox 4075 Glowing fungus 4076 Nezikchened’s mum 4077 Crystal-mine key 4078 Zealot’s key 4079 Yo-yo 4080 Xmas yoyoworn 4081 Salve amulet 4082 Salve shard 4083 Sled 4084 Sled 4085 Wax 4086 Trollweiss 4087 Dragon platelegs 4088 Dragon platelegs 4089 Mystic hat 4090 Mystic hat 4091 Mystic robe top 4092 Mystic robe top 4093 Mystic robe bottom 4094 Mystic robe bottom 4095 Mystic gloves 4096 Mystic gloves 4097 Mystic boots 4098 Mystic boots 4099 Mystic hat 4100 Mystic hat 4101 Mystic robe top 4102 Mystic robe top 4103 Mystic robe bottom 4104 Mystic robe bottom 4105 Mystic gloves 4106 Mystic gloves 4107 Mystic boots 4108 Mystic boots 4109 Mystic hat 4110 Mystic hat 4111 Mystic robe top 4112 Mystic robe top 4113 Mystic robe bottom 4114 Mystic robe bottom 4115 Mystic gloves 4116 Mystic gloves 4117 Mystic boots 4118 Mystic boots 4119 Bronze boots 4120 Bronze boots 4121 Iron boots 4122 Iron boots 4123 Steel boots 4124 Steel boots 4125 Black boots 4126 Black boots 4127 Mithril boots 4128 Mithril boots 4129 Adamant boots 4130 Adamant boots 4131 Rune boots 4132 Rune boots 4133 Crawling hand 4134 Cave crawler 4135 Banshee 4136 Rockslug 4137 Cockatrice 4138 Pyrefiend 4139 Basilisk 4140 Infernal mage 4141 Bloodveld 4142 Jelly 4143 Turoth 4144 Aberrant specter 4145 Dust devil 4146 Kurask 4147 Gargoyle 4148 Nechryael 4149 Abyssal demon 4150 Broad arrows 4151 Abyssal whip 4152 Abyssal whip 4153 Granite maul 4154 Granite maul 4155 Enchanted gem 4156 Mirror shield 4157 Mirror shield 4158 Leaf-bladed spear 4159 Leaf-bladed spear 4160 Broad arrows 4161 Bag of salt 4162 Rock hammer 4163 Rock hammer 4164 Facemask 4165 Facemask 4166 Earmuffs 4167 Earmuffs 4168 Nose peg 4169 Nose peg 4170 Slayer’s staff 4171 Slayer’s staff 4172 Broad arrows 4173 Broad arrows 4174 Broad arrows 4175 Broad arrows 4176 Spell 4177 Wolfbane lever 4178 Olive stuffer 4179 Stick 4180 Coconut bunch 4181 Mouth grip 4182 Elven sheep 4183 Star amulet 4184 Cavern key 4185 Tower key 4186 Shed key 4187 Marble amulet 4188 Obsidian amulet 4189 Garden cane 4190 Garden brush 4191 Extended brush 4192 Extended brush 4193 Extended brush 4194 Torso 4195 Arms 4196 Legs 4197 Decapitated head 4198 Decapitated head 4199 Pickled brain 4200 Conductor mould 4201 Conductor 4202 Ring of charos 4203 Journal 4204 Letter 4205 Consecration seed 4206 Consecration seed 4207 Crystal seed 4208 Crystal seed 4209 Cadarn lineage 4210 Cadarn lineage 4211 Elf crystal 4212 New crystal bow 4213 New crystal bow 4214 Crystal bow full 4215 Crystal bow 9/10 4216 Crystal bow 8/10 4217 Crystal bow 7/10 4218 Crystal bow 6/10 4219 Crystal bow 5/10 4220 Crystal bow 4/10 4221 Crystal bow 3/10 4222 Crystal bow 2/10 4223 Crystal bow 1/10 4224 New crystal shield 4225 Crystal shield full 4226 Crystal shield 9/10 4227 Crystal shield 8/10 4228 Crystal shield 7/10 4229 Crystal shield 6/10 4230 Crystal shield 5/10 4231 Crystal shield 4/10 4232 Crystal shield 3/10 4233 Crystal shield 2/10 4234 Crystal shield 1/10 4235 New crystal shield 4236 Oak longbow 4237 Nettle-water 4238 Puddle of slime 4239 Nettle tea 4240 Nettle tea 4241 Nettles 4242 Cup of tea 4243 Cup of tea 4244 Porcelain cup 4245 Cup of tea 4246 Cup of tea 4247 Mystical robes 4248 Book of haricanto 4249 Translation manual 4250 Ghostspeak amulet 4251 Ectophial 4252 Ectophial 4253 Model ship 4254 Model ship 4255 Bonemeal 4256 Bonemeal 4257 Bonemeal 4258 Bonemeal 4259 Bonemeal 4260 Bonemeal 4261 Bonemeal 4262 Bonemeal 4263 Bonemeal 4264 Bonemeal 4265 Bonemeal 4266 Bonemeal 4267 Bonemeal 4268 Bonemeal 4269 Bonemeal 4270 Bonemeal 4271 Bonemeal 4272 Bone key 4273 Chest key 4274 Map scrap 4275 Map scrap 4276 Map scrap 4277 Treasure map 4278 Ecto-token 4279 Ectotoken 2 4280 Ectotoken 2 4281 Ectotoken 3 4282 Ectotoken 3 4283 Petition form 4284 Bedsheet 4285 Bedsheet 4286 Bucket of slime 4287 Raw beef 4288 Raw beef 4289 Raw chicken 4290 Raw chicken 4291 Cooked chicken 4292 Cooked chicken 4293 Cooked meat 4294 Cooked meat 4295 Female ham 4296 Female ham 4297 Male ham 4298 Ham shirt 4299 Ham shirt 4300 Ham robe 4301 Ham robe 4302 Ham hood 4303 Ham hood 4304 Ham cloak 4305 Ham cloak 4306 H.a.m logo 4307 H.a.m logo 4308 Gloves 4309 Gloves 4310 Boots 4311 Boots 4312 Male ham 4313 Crystal of seren 4314 Crystal of seren 4315 Team-1 cape 4316 Team-1 cape 4317 Team-2 cape 4318 Team-2 cape 4319 Team-3 cape 4320 Team-3 cape 4321 Team-4 cape 4322 Team-4 cape 4323 Team-5 cape 4324 Team-5 cape 4325 Team-6 cape 4326 Team-6 cape 4327 Team-7 cape 4328 Team-7 cape 4329 Team-8 cape 4330 Team-8 cape 4331 Team-9 cape 4332 Team-9 cape 4333 Team-10 cape 4334 Team-10 cape 4335 Team-11 cape 4336 Team-11 cape 4337 Team-12 cape 4338 Team-12 cape 4339 Team-13 cape 4340 Team-13 cape 4341 Team-14 cape 4342 Team-14 cape 4343 Team-15 cape 4344 Team-15 cape 4345 Team-16 cape 4346 Team-16 cape 4347 Team-17 cape 4348 Team-17 cape 4349 Team-18 cape 4350 Team-18 cape 4351 Team-19 cape 4352 Team-19 cape 4353 Team-20 cape 4354 Team-20 cape 4355 Team-21 cape 4356 Team-21 cape 4357 Team-22 cape 4358 Team-22 cape 4359 Team-23 cape 4360 Team-23 cape 4361 Team-24 cape 4362 Team-24 cape 4363 Team-25 cape 4364 Team-25 cape 4365 Team-26 cape 4366 Team-26 cape 4367 Team-27 cape 4368 Team-27 cape 4369 Team-28 cape 4370 Team-28 cape 4371 Team-29 cape 4372 Team-29 cape 4373 Team-30 cape 4374 Team-30 cape 4375 Team-31 cape 4376 Team-31 cape 4377 Team-32 cape 4378 Team-32 cape 4379 Team-33 cape 4380 Team-33 cape 4381 Team-34 cape 4382 Team-34 cape 4383 Team-35 cape 4384 Team-35 cape 4385 Team-36 cape 4386 Team-36 cape 4387 Team-37 cape 4388 Team-37 cape 4389 Team-38 cape 4390 Team-38 cape 4391 Team-39 cape 4392 Team-39 cape 4393 Team-40 cape 4394 Team-40 cape 4395 Team-41 cape 4396 Team-41 cape 4397 Team-42 cape 4398 Team-42 cape 4399 Team-43 cape 4400 Team-43 cape 4401 Team-44 cape 4402 Team-44 cape 4403 Team-45 cape 4404 Team-45 cape 4405 Team-46 cape 4406 Team-46 cape 4407 Team-47 cape 4408 Team-47 cape 4409 Team-48 cape 4410 Team-48 cape 4411 Team-49 cape 4412 Team-49 cape 4413 Team-50 cape 4414 Team-50 cape 4415 Blunt axe 4416 Herbal tincture 4417 Guthix rest(4) 4418 Guthix rest(4) 4419 Guthix rest(3) 4420 Guthix rest(3) 4421 Guthix rest(2) 4422 Guthix rest(2) 4423 Guthix rest(1) 4424 Guthix rest(1) 4425 Stodgy mattress 4426 Comfy mattress 4427 Iron oxide 4428 Animate rock scroll 4429 Broken vane part 4430 Directionals 4431 Broken vane part 4432 Ornament 4433 Broken vane part 4434 Weathervane pillar 4435 Weather ***ort 4436 Airtight pot 4437 Airtight pot 4438 Unfired pot lid 4439 Unfired pot lid 4440 Pot lid 4441 Pot lid 4442 Breathing salts 4443 Chicken cage 4444 Sharpened axe 4445 Mahogany log 4446 Steel key ring 4447 Antique lamp 4448 Favour dummy key 4449 Favour dummy key 4450 Key outline 4451 Key outline 4452 Key outline 4453 Key outline 4454 Key outline 4455 Key outline 4456 Bowl of hot water 4457 Bowl of hot water 4458 Cup of water 4459 Cup of water 4460 Cup of hot water 4461 Cup of hot water 4462 Ruined herb tea 4463 Ruined herb tea 4464 Herb tea mix 4465 Herb tea mix 4466 Herb tea mix 4467 Herb tea mix 4468 Herb tea mix 4469 Herb tea mix 4470 Herb tea mix 4471 Herb tea mix 4472 Herb tea mix 4473 Herb tea mix 4474 Herb tea mix 4475 Herb tea mix 4476 Herb tea mix 4477 Herb tea mix 4478 Herb tea mix 4479 Herb tea mix 4480 Herb tea mix 4481 Herb tea mix 4482 Herb tea mix 4483 Herb tea mix 4484 Safety guarantee 4485 White pearl 4486 White pearl seed 4487 Half a rock 4488 Corpse of woman 4489 Asleif’s necklace 4490 Mud 4491 Mud 4492 Rock 4493 Rock 4494 Pole 4495 Pole 4496 Broken pole 4497 Broken pole 4498 Rope 4499 Rope 4500 Pole 4501 Pole 4502 Bearhead 4503 Decorative sword 4504 Decorative armour 4505 Decorative armour 4506 Decorative helm 4507 Decorative shield 4508 Decorative sword 4509 Decorative armour 4510 Decorative armour 4511 Decorative helm 4512 Decorative shield 4513 Castlewars hood 4514 Castlewars cloak 4515 Castlewars hood 4516 Castlewars cloak 4517 Giant frog legs 4518 Giant frog legs 4519 Swamp wallbeast 4520 Swamp cave slime 4521 Swamp cave bug 4522 Oil lamp 4523 Oil lamp 4524 Oil lamp 4525 Oil lamp 4526 Oil lamp 4527 Candle lantern 4528 Candle lantern 4529 Candle lantern 4530 Candle lantern 4531 Candle lantern 4532 Candle lantern 4533 Candle lantern 4534 Candle lantern 4535 Oil lantern 4536 Oil lantern 4537 Oil lantern 4538 Oil lantern 4539 Oil lantern 4540 Oil lantern frame 4541 Oil lantern frame 4542 Lantern lens 4543 Lantern lens 4544 Bullseye lantern 4545 Bullseye lantern 4546 Bullseye lantern 4547 Bullseye lantern 4548 Bullseye lantern 4549 Bullseye lantern 4550 Bullseye lantern 4551 Spiny helmet 4552 Spiny helmet 4553 Spell 4554 Spell 4555 Spell 4556 Spell 4557 Telescope dummy 4558 Chocolate egg 4559 Chocolate egg 4560 Chocolate egg 4561 Chocolate egg 4562 Chocolate egg 4563 Chocolate egg 4564 Chocolate egg 4565 Basket of eggs 4566 Rubber chicken 4567 Gold helmet 4568 Dwarven lore 4569 Book page 1 4570 Book page 2 4571 Book page 3 4572 Pages 4573 Pages 4574 Base schematics 4575 Schematic 4576 Schematics 4577 Schematics 4578 Schematic 4579 Cannon ball 4580 Black spear 4581 Black spear 4582 Black spear(p) 4583 Black spear(p) 4584 Black spear(kp) 4585 Dragon plateskirt 4586 Dragon plateskirt 4587 Dragon scimitar 4588 Dragon scimitar 4589 Keys 4590 Jewels 4591 Karidian headpiece 4592 Karidian headpiece 4593 Fake beard 4594 Fake beard 4595 Karidian disguise 4596 Karidian disguise 4597 Note 4598 Note 4599 Oak-blackjack 4600 Willow-blackjack 4601 Ugthanki dung 4602 Ugthanki dung 4603 Receipt 4604 Hag’s poison 4605 Snake charm 4606 Snake basket 4607 Snake basket full 4608 Super kebab 4609 Super kebab 4610 Red hot sauce 4611 Desert disguise 4612 Willow-blackjack 4613 Spinning plate 4614 Broken plate 4615 Letter 4616 Varmen’s notes 4617 Display cabinet key 4618 Statuette 4619 Strange implement 4620 Black mushroom 4621 Phoenix feather 4622 Black mushroom ink 4623 Phoenix quill pen 4624 Golem program 4625 Bandit 4626 Bandit 4627 Bandit’s brew 4628 Bandit’s brew 4629 Spell 4630 Spell 4631 Spell 4632 Spell 4633 Spell 4634 Spell 4635 Spell 4636 Spell 4637 Spell 4638 Spell 4639 Spell 4640 Spell 4641 Spell 4642 Spell 4643 Spell 4644 Spell 4645 Spell 4646 Spell 4647 Spell 4648 Spell 4649 Spell 4650 Spell 4651 Spell 4652 Spell 4653 Fire object 4654 Etchings 4655 Translation 4656 Warm key 4657 Ring of visibility 4658 Silver pot 4659 Blessed pot 4660 Silver pot 4661 Blessed pot 4662 Silver pot 4663 Blessed pot 4664 Silver pot 4665 Blessed pot 4666 Silver pot 4667 Blessed pot 4668 Garlic powder 4669 Garlic powder 4670 Blood diamond 4671 Ice diamond 4672 Smoke diamond 4673 Shadow diamond 4674 Gilded cross 4675 Ancient staff 4676 Ancient staff 4677 Cat speak amulet 4678 Canopic jar 4679 Canopic jar 4680 Canopic jar 4681 Canopic jar 4682 Holy symbol 4683 Unholy symbol 4684 Linen 4685 Linen 4686 Embalming manual 4687 Bucket of sap 4688 Bucket of sap 4689 Pile of salt 4690 Pile of salt 4691 Sphinx’s token 4692 Gold leaf 4693 Full bucket 4694 Steam rune 4695 Mist rune 4696 Dust rune 4697 Smoke rune 4698 Mud rune 4699 Lava rune 4700 Sapphire lantern 4701 Sapphire lantern 4702 Sapphire lantern 4703 Magic stone 4704 Stone bowl 4705 Readbook dummy2 4706 Readbook dummy2 4707 Crumbling tome 4708 Ahrims hood 4709 Ahrims hood 4710 Ahrims staff 4711 Ahrims staff 4712 Ahrims robetop 4713 Ahrims robetop 4714 Ahrims robeskirt 4715 Ahrims robeskirt 4716 Dharoks helm 4717 Dharoks helm 4718 Dharoks greataxe 4719 Dharoks greataxe 4720 Dharoks platebody 4721 Dharoks platebody 4722 Dharoks platelegs 4723 Dharoks platelegs 4724 Guthans helm 4725 Guthans helm 4726 Guthans warspear 4727 Guthans warspear 4728 Guthans platebody 4729 Guthans platebody 4730 Guthans chainskirt 4731 Guthans chainskirt 4732 Karils coif 4733 Karils coif 4734 Karils crossbow 4735 Karils crossbow 4736 Karils leathertop 4737 Karils leathertop 4738 Karils leatherskirt 4739 Karils leatherskirt 4740 Bolt rack 4741 Bolt rack 4742 Bolt rack 4743 Bolt rack 4744 Bolt rack 4745 Torags helm 4746 Torags helm 4747 Torags hammers 4748 Torags hammers 4749 Torags platebody 4750 Torags platebody 4751 Torags platelegs 4752 Torags platelegs 4753 Veracs helm 4754 Veracs helm 4755 Veracs flail 4756 Veracs flail 4757 Veracs brassard 4758 Veracs brassard 4759 Veracs plateskirt 4760 Veracs plateskirt 4761 Ahrim 4762 Ahrim 4763 Ahrim 4764 Ahrim 4765 Ahrim 4766 Ahrim 4767 Ahrim 4768 Ahrim 4769 Ahrim 4770 Ahrim 4771 Ahrim 4772 Ahrim 4773 Bronze brutal 4774 Bronze brutal 4775 Bronze brutal 4776 Bronze brutal 4777 Bronze brutal 4778 Iron brutal 4779 Iron brutal 4780 Iron brutal 4781 Iron brutal 4782 Iron brutal 4783 Steel brutal 4784 Steel brutal 4785 Steel brutal 4786 Steel brutal 4787 Steel brutal 4788 Black brutal 4789 Black brutal 4790 Black brutal 4791 Black brutal 4792 Black brutal 4793 Mithril brutal 4794 Mithril brutal 4795 Mithril brutal 4796 Mithril brutal 4797 Mithril brutal 4798 Adamant brutal 4799 Adamantite arrows 4800 Adamantite arrows 4801 Adamantite arrows 4802 Adamantite arrows 4803 Rune brutal 4804 Rune brutal 4805 Rune brutal 4806 Rune brutal 4807 Rune brutal 4808 Black prism 4809 Torn page 4810 Ruined backpack 4811 Dragon inn tankard 4812 Zogre bones 4813 Zogre bones 4814 Sithik portrait 4815 Sithik portrait 4816 Signed portrait 4817 Book of portraiture 4818 Ogre artifact 4819 Bronze nails 4820 Iron nails 4821 Black nails 4822 Mithril nails 4823 Adamantite nails 4824 Rune nails 4825 Unstrung comp bow 4826 Unstrung comp bow 4827 Comp ogre bow 4828 Comp ogre bow 4829 Book of ‘h.a.m’ 4830 Fayrg bones 4831 Fayrg bones 4832 Raurg bones 4833 Raurg bones 4834 Ourg bones 4835 Ourg bones 4836 Strange potion 4837 Necromancy book 4838 Cup of tea 4839 Ogre gate key 4840 Unfinished potion 4841 Unfinished potion 4842 Relicym’s balm(4) 4843 Relicym’s balm(4) 4844 Relicym’s balm(3) 4845 Relicym’s balm(3) 4846 Relicym’s balm(2) 4847 Relicym’s balm(2) 4848 Relicym’s balm(1) 4849 Relicym’s balm(1) 4850 Ogre coffin key 4851 Ogre coffin key 4852 Bonemeal 4853 Bonemeal 4854 Bonemeal 4855 Bonemeal 4856 Ahrims hood 100 4857 Ahrims hood 75 4858 Ahrims hood 50 4859 Ahrims hood 25 4860 Ahrims hood 0 4861 Ahrims hood 0 4862 Ahrims staff 100 4863 Ahrims staff 75 4864 Ahrims staff 50 4865 Ahrims staff 25 4866 Ahrims staff 0 4867 Ahrims staff 0 4868 Ahrims top 100 4869 Ahrims top 75 4870 Ahrims top 50 4871 Ahrims top 25 4872 Ahrims top 0 4873 Ahrims top 0 4874 Ahrims skirt 100 4875 Ahrims skirt 75 4876 Ahrims skirt 50 4877 Ahrims skirt 25 4878 Ahrims skirt 0 4879 Ahrims skirt 0 4880 Dharoks helm 100 4881 Dharoks helm 75 4882 Dharoks helm 50 4883 Dharoks helm 25 4884 Dharoks helm 0 4885 Dharoks helm 0 4886 Dharoks axe 100 4887 Dharoks axe 75 4888 Dharoks axe 50 4889 Dharoks axe 25 4890 Dharoks axe 0 4891 Dharoks axe 0 4892 Dharoks body 100 4893 Dharoks body 75 4894 Dharoks body 50 4895 Dharoks body 25 4896 Dharoks body 0 4897 Dharoks body 0 4898 Dharoks legs 100 4899 Dharoks legs 75 4900 Dharoks legs 50 4901 Dharoks legs 25 4902 Dharoks legs 0 4903 Dharoks legs 0 4904 Guthans helm 100 4905 Guthans helm 75 4906 Guthans helm 50 4907 Guthans helm 25 4908 Guthans helm 0 4909 Guthans helm 0 4910 Guthans spear 100 4911 Guthans spear 75 4912 Guthans spear 50 4913 Guthans spear 25 4914 Guthans spear 0 4915 Guthans spear 0 4916 Guthans body 100 4917 Guthans body 75 4918 Guthans body 50 4919 Guthans body 25 4920 Guthans body 0 4921 Guthans body 0 4922 Guthans skirt 100 4923 Guthans skirt 75 4924 Guthans skirt 50 4925 Guthans skirt 25 4926 Guthans skirt 0 4927 Guthans skirt 0 4928 Karils coif 100 4929 Karils coif 75 4930 Karils coif 50 4931 Karils coif 25 4932 Karils coif 0 4933 Karils coif 0 4934 Karils x-bow 100 4935 Karils x-bow 75 4936 Karils x-bow 50 4937 Karils x-bow 25 4938 Karils x-bow 0 4939 Karils x-bow 0 4940 Karils top 100 4941 Karils top 75 4942 Karils top 50 4943 Karils top 25 4944 Karils top 0 4945 Karils top 0 4946 Karils skirt 100 4947 Karils skirt 75 4948 Karils skirt 50 4949 Karils skirt 25 4950 Karils skirt 0 4951 Karils skirt 0 4952 Torags helm 100 4953 Torags helm 75 4954 Torags helm 50 4955 Torags helm 25 4956 Torags helm 0 4957 Torags helm 0 4958 Torags hammer 100 4959 Torags hammer 75 4960 Torags hammer 50 4961 Torags hammer 25 4962 Torags hammer 0 4963 Torags hammer 0 4964 Torags body 100 4965 Torags body 75 4966 Torags body 50 4967 Torags body 25 4968 Torags body 0 4969 Torags body 0 4970 Torags legs 100 4971 Torags legs 75 4972 Torags legs 50 4973 Torags legs 25 4974 Torags legs 0 4975 Torags legs 0 4976 Veracs helm 100 4977 Veracs helm 75 4978 Veracs helm 50 4979 Veracs helm 25 4980 Veracs helm 0 4981 Veracs helm 0 4982 Veracs flail 100 4983 Veracs flail 75 4984 Veracs flail 50 4985 Veracs flail 25 4986 Veracs flail 0 4987 Veracs flail 0 4988 Veracs top 100 4989 Veracs top 75 4990 Veracs top 50 4991 Veracs top 25 4992 Veracs top 0 4993 Veracs top 0 4994 Veracs skirt 100 4995 Veracs skirt 75 4996 Veracs skirt 50 4997 Veracs skirt 25 4998 Veracs skirt 0 4999 Veracs skirt 0 5000 Spell 5001 Raw cave eel 5002 Burnt cave eel 5003 Cave eel 5004 Frog spawn 5005 Raw cave eel 5006 Burnt cave eel 5007 Cave eel 5008 Brooch 5009 Goblin symbol book 5010 Key 5011 Silverware 5012 Peace treaty 5013 Mining helmet 5014 Mining helmet 5015 Mining helmet 5016 Bone spear 5017 Bone spear 5018 Bone club 5019 Bone club 5020 Minecart ticket 5021 Minecart ticket 5022 Minecart ticket 5023 Minecart ticket 5024 Woven top 5025 Woven top 5026 Woven top 5027 Woven top 5028 Woven top 5029 Woven top 5030 Shirt 5031 Shirt 5032 Shirt 5033 Shirt 5034 Shirt 5035 Shirt 5036 Trousers 5037 Trousers 5038 Trousers 5039 Trousers 5040 Trousers 5041 Trousers 5042 Shorts 5043 Shorts 5044 Shorts 5045 Shorts 5046 Shorts 5047 Shorts 5048 Skirt 5049 Skirt 5050 Skirt 5051 Skirt 5052 Skirt 5053 Skirt 5054 Dwarf 5055 Dwarf 5056 Dwarven battleaxe 5057 Dwarven battleaxe 5058 Dwarven battleaxe 5059 Dwarven battleaxe 5060 Dwarven battleaxe 5061 Dwarven battleaxe 5062 Left boot 5063 Right boot 5064 Exquisite boots 5065 Book on costumes 5066 Meeting notes 5067 Exquisite clothes 5068 Master farmer 5069 Master farmer 5070 Bird nest 5071 Bird nest 5072 Bird nest 5073 Bird nest 5074 Bird nest 5075 Bird nest 5076 Bird’s egg 5077 Bird’s egg 5078 Bird’s egg 5079 Guide icon 5080 Guide icon 5081 Guide icon 5082 Mining site icon 5083 Mining site icon 5084 Furnace icon 5085 Furnace icon 5086 Anvil icon 5087 Anvil icon 5088 Fishing spot icon 5089 Fishing spot icon 5090 Range icon 5091 Range icon 5092 Quest start icon 5093 Quest start icon 5094 General store icon 5095 General store icon 5096 Marigold seed 5097 Rosemary seed 5098 Nasturtium seed 5099 Woad seed 5100 Limpwurt seed 5101 Redberry seed 5102 Cadavaberry seed 5103 Dwellberry seed 5104 Jangerberry seed 5105 Whiteberry seed 5106 Poison ivy seed 5107 Yew seed 2 5108 Yew seed 3 5109 Yew seed 4 5110 Yew seed 5 5111 Acorns 2 5112 Acorns 3 5113 Acorns 4 5114 Acorns 5 5115 Willow seeds 2 5116 Willow seeds 3 5117 Willow seeds 4 5118 Willow seeds 5 5119 Maple seeds 2 5120 Maple seeds 3 5121 Maple seeds 4 5122 Maple seeds 5 5123 Magic seed 2 5124 Magic seed 3 5125 Magic seed 4 5126 Magic seed 5 5127 Spirit seed 2 5128 Spirit seed 3 5129 Spirit seed 4 5130 Spirit seed 5 5131 Marigold seed 2 5132 Marigold seed 3 5133 Marigold seed 4 5134 Marigold seed 5 5135 Rosemary seed 2 5136 Rosemary seed 3 5137 Rosemary seed 4 5138 Rosemary seed 5 5139 Sweetcorn seed 2 5140 Sweetcorn seed 3 5141 Sweetcorn seed 4 5142 Sweetcorn seed 5 5143 Watermelon seed 2 5144 Watermelon seed 3 5145 Watermelon seed 4 5146 Watermelon seed 5 5147 Strawberry seed 2 5148 Strawberry seed 3 5149 Strawberry seed 4 5150 Strawberry seed 5 5151 Tomato seed 2 5152 Tomato seed 3 5153 Tomato seed 4 5154 Tomato seed 5 5155 Cabbage seed 2 5156 Cabbage seed 3 5157 Cabbage seed 4 5158 Cabbage seed 5 5159 Onion seed 2 5160 Onion seed 3 5161 Onion seed 4 5162 Onion seed 5 5163 Potato seed 2 5164 Potato seed 3 5165 Potato seed 4 5166 Potato seed 5 5167 Barley seed 2 5168 Barley seed 3 5169 Barley seed 4 5170 Barley seed 5 5171 Seeds 5172 Jute seed 2 5173 Jute seed 3 5174 Jute seed 4 5175 Jute seed 5 5176 Hop seed 5177 Hop seed 5178 Hop seed 5179 Hop seed 5180 Hop seed 5181 Hop seed 5182 Hop seed 5183 Hop seed 5184 Hop seed 5185 Hop seed 5186 Hop seed 5187 Hop seed 5188 Hop seed 5189 Hop seed 5190 Hop seed 5191 Hop seed 5192 Hop seed 5193 Hop seed 5194 Hop seed 5195 Hop seed 5196 Nasturtium seed 2 5197 Nasturtium seed 3 5198 Nasturtium seed 4 5199 Nasturtium seed 5 5200 Woad seed 2 5201 Woad seed 3 5202 Woad seed 4 5203 Woad seed 5 5204 Redberry seed 2 5205 Redberry seed 3 5206 Redberry seed 4 5207 Redberry seed 5 5208 Cadavaberry seed 5209 Cadavaberry seed 5210 Cadavaberry seed 5211 Cadavaberry seed 5212 Dwellberry seed 2 5213 Dwellberry seed 3 5214 Dwellberry seed 4 5215 Dwellberry seed 5 5216 Jangerberry seed 5217 Jangerberry seed 5218 Jangerberry seed 5219 Jangerberry seed 5220 Whiteberry seed 2 5221 Whiteberry seed 3 5222 Whiteberry seed 4 5223 Whiteberry seed 5 5224 Herb 2 5225 Herb 3 5226 Herb 4 5227 Herb 5 5228 Apple seed 2 5229 Apple seed 3 5230 Apple seed 4 5231 Apple seed 5 5232 Banana seed 2 5233 Banana seed 3 5234 Banana seed 4 5235 Banana seed 5 5236 Orange seed 2 5237 Orange seed 3 5238 Orange seed 4 5239 Orange seed 5 5240 Curry seed 2 5241 Curry seed 3 5242 Curry seed 4 5243 Curry seed 5 5244 Pineapple seed 2 5245 Pineapple seed 3 5246 Pineapple seed 4 5247 Pineapple seed 5 5248 Papaya seed 2 5249 Papaya seed 3 5250 Papaya seed 4 5251 Papaya seed 5 5252 Palm tree seed 2 5253 Palm tree seed 3 5254 Palm tree seed 4 5255 Palm tree seed 5 5256 Calquat tree seed 5257 Calquat tree seed 5258 Calquat tree seed 5259 Calquat tree seed 5260 Mushroom spore 2 5261 Mushroom spore 3 5262 Mushroom spore 4 5263 Mushroom spore 5 5264 Cactus seed 2 5265 Cactus seed 3 5266 Cactus seed 4 5267 Cactus seed 5 5268 Limpwurt seed 2 5269 Limpwurt seed 3 5270 Limpwurt seed 4 5271 Limpwurt seed 5 5272 Belladonna seed 2 5273 Belladonna seed 3 5274 Belladonna seed 4 5275 Belladonna seed 5 5276 Woadleaf 2 5277 Woadleaf 3 5278 Woadleaf 4 5279 Woadleaf 5 5280 Cactus seed 5281 Belladonna seed 5282 Mushroom spore 5283 Apple tree seed 5284 Banana tree seed 5285 Orange tree seed 5286 Curry tree seed 5287 Pineapple seed 5288 Papaya tree seed 5289 Palm tree seed 5290 Calquat tree seed 5291 Herb seed 5292 Herb seed 5293 Herb seed 5294 Herb seed 5295 Herb seed 5296 Herb seed 5297 Herb seed 5298 Herb seed 5299 Herb seed 5300 Herb seed 5301 Herb seed 5302 Herb seed 5303 Herb seed 5304 Herb seed 5305 Barley seed 5306 Jute seed 5307 Hammerstone seed 5308 Asgarnian seed 5309 Yanillian seed 5310 Krandorian seed 5311 Wildblood seed 5312 Acorn 5313 Willow seed 5314 Maple seed 5315 Yew seed 5316 Magic seed 5317 Spirit seed 5318 Potato seed 5319 Onion seed 5320 Sweetcorn seed 5321 Watermelon seed 5322 Tomato seed 5323 Strawberry seed 5324 Cabbage seed 5325 Gardening trowel 5326 Gardening trowel 5327 Spade handle 5328 Spade head 5329 Secateurs 5330 Secateurs 5331 Watering can 5332 Watering can 5333 Watering can(1) 5334 Watering can(2) 5335 Watering can(3) 5336 Watering can(4) 5337 Watering can(5) 5338 Watering can(6) 5339 Watering can(7) 5340 Watering can(8) 5341 Rake 5342 Rake 5343 Seed dibber 5344 Seed dibber 5345 Gardening boots 5346 Gardening boots 5347 Rake handle 5348 Rake head 5349 Guide icon 5350 Plant pot 5351 Plant pot 5352 Plant pot 5353 Plant pot 5354 Plant pot 5355 Plant pot 5356 Plant pot 5357 Plant pot 5358 Plant pot 5359 Plant pot 5360 Plant pot 5361 Plant pot 5362 Plant pot 5363 Plant pot 5364 Plant pot 5365 Plant pot 5366 Plant pot 5367 Plant pot 5368 Plant pot 5369 Plant pot 5370 Plant pot 5371 Plant pot 5372 Plant pot 5373 Plant pot 5374 Plant pot 5375 Plant pot 5376 Basket 5377 Basket 5378 Apples(1) 5379 Apples(1) 5380 Apples(2) 5381 Apples(2) 5382 Apples(3) 5383 Apples(3) 5384 Apples(4) 5385 Apples(4) 5386 Apples(5) 5387 Apples(5) 5388 Oranges(1) 5389 Oranges(1) 5390 Oranges(2) 5391 Oranges(2) 5392 Oranges(3) 5393 Oranges(3) 5394 Oranges(4) 5395 Oranges(4) 5396 Oranges(5) 5397 Oranges(5) 5398 Strawberries(1) 5399 Strawberries(1) 5400 Strawberries(2) 5401 Strawberries(2) 5402 Strawberries(3) 5403 Strawberries(3) 5404 Strawberries(4) 5405 Strawberries(4) 5406 Strawberries(5) 5407 Strawberries(5) 5408 Bananas(1) 5409 Bananas(1) 5410 Bananas(2) 5411 Bananas(2) 5412 Bananas(3) 5413 Bananas(3) 5414 Bananas(4) 5415 Bananas(4) 5416 Bananas(5) 5417 Bananas(5) 5418 Empty sack 5419 Empty sack 5420 Potatoes(1) 5421 Potatoes(1) 5422 Potatoes(2) 5423 Potatoes(2) 5424 Potatoes(3) 5425 Potatoes(3) 5426 Potatoes(4) 5427 Potatoes(4) 5428 Potatoes(5) 5429 Potatoes(5) 5430 Potatoes(6) 5431 Potatoes(6) 5432 Potatoes(7) 5433 Potatoes(7) 5434 Potatoes(8) 5435 Potatoes(8) 5436 Potatoes(9) 5437 Potatoes(9) 5438 Potatoes(10) 5439 Potatoes(10) 5440 Onions(1) 5441 Onions(1) 5442 Onions(2) 5443 Onions(2) 5444 Onions(3) 5445 Onions(3) 5446 Onions(4) 5447 Onions(4) 5448 Onions(5) 5449 Onions(5) 5450 Onions(6) 5451 Onions(6) 5452 Onions(7) 5453 Onions(7) 5454 Onions(8) 5455 Onions(8) 5456 Onions(9) 5457 Onions(9) 5458 Onions(10) 5459 Onions(10) 5460 Cabbages(1) 5461 Cabbages(1) 5462 Cabbages(2) 5463 Cabbages(2) 5464 Cabbages(3) 5465 Cabbages(3) 5466 Cabbages(4) 5467 Cabbages(4) 5468 Cabbages(5) 5469 Cabbages(5) 5470 Cabbages(6) 5471 Cabbages(6) 5472 Cabbages(7) 5473 Cabbages(7) 5474 Cabbages(8) 5475 Cabbages(8) 5476 Cabbages(9) 5477 Cabbages(9) 5478 Cabbages(10) 5479 Cabbages(10) 5480 Plant pot 5481 Plant pot 5482 Plant pot 5483 Plant pot 5484 Plant pot 5485 Plant pot 5486 Plant pot 5487 Plant pot 5488 Plant pot 5489 Plant pot 5490 Plant pot 5491 Plant pot 5492 Plant pot 5493 Plant pot 5494 Plant pot 5495 Plant pot 5496 Plant pot 5497 Plant pot 5498 Plant pot 5499 Plant pot 5500 Plant pot 5501 Plant pot 5502 Plant pot 5503 Plant pot 5504 Strawberry 5505 Strawberry 5506 Old man’s message 5507 Strange book 5508 Book of folklore 5509 Small pouch 5510 Medium pouch 5511 Medium pouch 5512 Large pouch 5513 Large pouch 5514 Giant pouch 5515 Giant pouch 5516 Elemental talisman 5517 Elemental talisman 5518 Scrying orb 5519 Scrying orb 5520 Abyssal book 5521 Binding necklace 5522 Binding necklace 5523 Tiara mould 5524 Tiara mould 5525 Tiara 5526 Tiara 5527 Air tiara 5528 Air tiara 5529 Mind tiara 5530 Mind tiara 5531 Water tiara 5532 Water tiara 5533 Body tiara 5534 Body tiara 5535 Earth tiara 5536 Earth tiara 5537 Fire tiara 5538 Fire tiara 5539 Cosmic tiara 5540 Cosmic tiara 5541 Nature tiara 5542 Nature tiara 5543 Chaos tiara 5544 Chaos tiara 5545 Law tiara 5546 Broken tiara 5547 Death tiara 5548 Death tiara 5549 Blood tiara 5550 Blood tiara 5551 Soul tiara 5552 Soul tiara 5553 Rogue top 5554 Rogue mask 5555 Rogue trousers 5556 Rogue gloves 5557 Rogue boots 5558 Rogue kit 5559 Flash powder 5560 Stethoscope 5561 Mystic jewel 5562 Gear 5563 Gear 5564 Gear 5565 Gear 5566 Gear 5567 Gear 5568 Tile 5569 Tiles 5570 Tiles 5571 Tiles 5572 Dial 5573 Dial 5574 initiate helm 5575 initiate platemail 5576 initiate platelegs 5577 cupric sulfate 5578 acetic acid 5579 gypsum 5580 sodium chloride 5581 nitrous oxide 5582 vial of liquid 5583 tin ore powder 5584 cupric ore powder 5585 bronze key 5586 metal spade 5587 metal spade 5588 alchemical notes 5589 ??? mixture 5590 ??? mixture 5591 ??? mixture 5592 tin 5593 tin 5594 tin 5595 tin 5596 tin 5597 tin 5598 tin 5599 tin 5600 tin 5601 chisel 5602 bronze wire 5603 shears 5604 magnet 5605 knife 5606 makeover voucher 5607 grain 5608 fox 5609 chicken 5610 hourglass 5611 initiate helm 5612 initiate platemail 5613 initiate platelegs 5614 magic carpet 5615 bonemeal 5616 bronze arrow(+) 5617 iron arrow(+) 5618 steel arrow(+) 5619 mithril arrow(+) 5620 adament arrow(+) 5621 rune arrow(+) 5622 bronze arrow(s) 5623 iron arrow(s) 5624 steel arrow(s) 5625 mithril arrow(s) 5626 adament arrow(s) 5627 rune arrow(s) 5628 bronze dart(+) 5629 iron dart(+) 5630 steel dart(+) 5631 black dart(+) 5632 mithril dart(+) 5633 adament dart(+) 5634 rune dart(+) 5635 bronze dart(s) 5636 iron dart(s) 5637 steel dart(s) 5638 black dart(s) 5639 mithril dart(s) 5640 adament dart(s) 5641 rune dart(s) 5642 bronze javelin(+) 5643 iron javelin(+) 5644 steel javelin(+) 5645 mithril javelin(+) 5646 adament javelin(+) 5647 rune javelin(+) 5648 bronze javelin(s) 5649 iron javelin(s) 5650 steel javelin(s) 5651 mithril javelin(s) 5652 adament javelin(s) 5653 rune javelin(s) 5654 bronze knife(+) 5655 iron knife(+) 5656 steel knife(+) 5657 mithril knife(+) 5658 black knife(+) 5659 adament knife(+) 5660 rune knife(+) 5661 bronze knife(s) 5662 iron knife(s) 5663 steel knife(s) 5664 mithril knife(s) 5665 black knife(s) 5666 adament knife(s) 5667 rune knife(s) 5668 iron dagger(+) 5669 iron dagger(+) 5670 bronze dagger(+) 5671 bronze dagger(+) 5672 steel dagger(+) 5673 steel dagger(+) 5674 mithril dagger(+) 5675 mithril dagger(+) 5676 adament dagger(+) 5677 adament dagger(+) 5678 rune dagger(+) 5679 rune dagger(+) 5680 dragon dagger(+) 5681 dragon dagger(+) 5682 black dagger(+) 5683 black dagger(+) 5684 poisoned dagger(+) 5685 poisoned dagger(+) 5686 iron dagger(s) 5687 iron dagger(s) 5688 bronze dagger(s) 5689 bronze dagger(s) 5690 steel dagger(s) 5691 steel dagger(s) 5692 mithril dagger(s) 5693 mithril dagger(s) 5694 adament dagger(s) 5695 adament dagger(s) 5696 rune dagger(s) 5697 rune dagger(s) 5698 dragon dagger(s) 5699 dragon dagger(s) 5700 black dagger(s) 5701 black dagger(s) 5702 poisoned dagger(s) 5703 poisoned dagger(s) 5704 bronze spear(+) 5705 bronze spear(+) 5706 iron spear(+) 5707 iron spear(+) 5708 steel spear(+) 5709 steel spear(+) 5710 mithril spear(+) 5711 mithril spear(+) 5712 adament spear(+) 5713 adament spear(+) 5714 rune spear(+) 5715 rune spear(+) 5716 dragon spear(+) 5717 dragon spear(+) 5718 bronze spear(s) 5719 bronze spear(s) 5720 iron spear(s) 5721 iron spear(s) 5722 steel spear(s) 5723 steel spear(s) 5724 mithril spear(s) 5725 mithril spear(s) 5726 adament spear(s) 5727 adament spear(s) 5728 rune spear(s) 5729 rune spear(S) 5730 dragon spear(s) 5731 dragon spear(s) 5732 stool 5733 rotten potatoe 5734 black spear(+) 5735 black spear(+) 5736 black spear(s) 5737 black spear(s) 5738 woad leaf 5739 asgarnian ale(m) 5740 asgarnian ale(m) 5741 mature wmb 5742 mature wmb 5743 greenman’s ale(m) 5744 greenman’s ale(m) 5745 dragon bitter(m) 5746 dragon bitter(m) 5747 dwarven stout(m) 5748 dwarven stout(m) 5749 moonlight mead(m) 5750 moonlight mead(m) 5751 axeman’s folly 5752 axeman’s folly 5753 axeman’s folly(m) 5754 axeman’s folly(m) 5755 chef’s delight 5756 chef’s delight 5757 chef’s delight(m) 5758 chef’s delight(m) 5759 slayer’s respite 5760 slayer’s respite 5761 slayer’s respite(m) 5762 slayer’s respite(m) 5763 cider 5764 cider 5765 mature cider 5766 mature cider 5767 ale yeast 5768 ale yeast 5769 calquat keg 5770 calquat keg 5771 dwarven stout(1) 5772 dwarven stout(1) 5773 dwarven stout(2) 5774 dwarven stout(2) 5775 dwarven stout(3) 5776 dwarven stout(3) 5777 dwarven stout(4) 5778 dwarven stout(4) 5779 asgarnian ale(1) 5780 asgarnian ale(1) 5781 asgarnian ale(2) 5782 asgarnian ale(2) 5783 asgarnian ale(3) 5784 asgarnian ale(3) 5785 asgarnian ale(4) 5786 asgarnian ale(4) 5787 greenmans ale(1) 5788 greenmans ale(1) 5789 greenmans ale(2) 5790 greenmans ale(2) 5791 greenmans ale(3) 5792 greenmans ale(3) 5793 greenmans ale(4) 5794 greenmans ale(4) 5795 mind bomb(1) 5796 mind bomb(1) 5797 mind bomb(2) 5798 mind bomb(2) 5799 mind bomb(3) 5800 mind bomb(3) 5801 mind bomb(4) 5802 mind bomb(4) 5803 dragon bitter(1) 5804 dragon bitter(1) 5805 dragon bitter(2) 5806 dragon bitter(2) 5807 dragon bitter(3) 5808 dragon bitter(3) 5809 dragon bitter(4) 5810 dragon bitter(4) 5811 moonlight mead(1) 5812 moonlight mead(1) 5813 moonlight mead(2) 5814 moonlight mead(2) 5815 moonlight mead(3) 5816 moonlight mead(3) 5817 moonlight mead(4) 5818 moonlight mead(4) 5819 axeman’s folly(1) 5820 axeman’s folly(1) 5821 axeman’s folly(2) 5822 axeman’s folly(2) 5823 axeman’s folly(3) 5824 axeman’s folly(3) 5825 axeman’s folly(4) 5826 axeman’s folly(4) 5827 chef’s delight(1) 5828 chef’s delight(1) 5829 chef’s delight(2) 5830 chef’s delight(2) 5831 chef’s delight(3) 5832 chef’s delight(3) 5833 chef’s delight(4) 5834 chef’s delight(4) 5835 slayer’s respite(1) 5836 slayer’s respite(1) 5837 slayer’s respite(2) 5838 slayer’s respite(2) 5839 slayer’s respite(3) 5840 slayer’s respite(3) 5841 slayer’s respite(4) 5842 slayer’s respite(4) 5843 cider(1) 5844 cider(1) 5845 cider(2) 5846 cider(2) 5847 cider(3) 5848 cider(3) 5849 cider(4) 5850 cider(4) 5851 dwarven stout(1) 5852 dwarven stout(1) 5853 dwarven stout(2) 5854 dwarven stout(2) 5855 dwarven stout(3) 5856 dwarven stout(3) 5857 dwarven stout(4) 5858 dwarven stout(4) 5859 asgarnian ale(1) 5860 asgarnian ale(1) 5861 asgarnian ale(2) 5862 asgarnian ale(2) 5863 asgarnian ale(3) 5864 asgarnian ale(3) 5865 asgarnian ale(4) 5866 asgarnian ale(4) 5867 greenmans ale(1) 5868 greenmans ale(1) 5869 greenmans ale(2) 5870 greenmans ale(2) 5871 greenmans ale(3) 5872 greenmans ale(3) 5873 greenmans ale(4) 5874 greenmans ale(4) 5875 mind bomb(1) 5876 mind bomb(1) 5877 mind bomb(2) 5878 mind bomb(2) 5879 mind bomb(3) 5880 mind bomb(3) 5881 mind bomb(4) 5882 mind bomb(4) 5883 dragon bitter(1) 5884 dragon bitter(1) 5885 dragon bitter(2) 5886 dragon bitter(2) 5887 dragon bitter(3) 5888 dragon bitter(3) 5889 dragon bitter(4) 5890 dragon bitter(4) 5891 moonlight mead(1) 5892 moonlight mead(1) 5893 moonlight mead(2) 5894 moonlight mead(2) 5895 moonlight mead(3) 5896 moonlight mead(3) 5897 moonlight mead(4) 5898 moonlight mead(4) 5899 axeman’s folly(1) 5900 axeman’s folly(1) 5901 axeman’s folly(2) 5902 axeman’s folly(2) 5903 axeman’s folly(3) 5904 axeman’s folly(3) 5905 axeman’s folly(4) 5906 axeman’s folly(4) 5907 chef’s delight(1) 5908 chef’s delight(1) 5909 chef’s delight(2) 5910 chef’s delight(2) 5911 chef’s delight(3) 5912 chef’s delight(3) 5913 chef’s delight(4) 5914 chef’s delight(4) 5915 slayer’s respite(1) 5916 slayer’s respite(1) 5917 slayer’s respite(2) 5918 slayer’s respite(2) 5919 slayer’s respite(3) 5920 slayer’s respite(3) 5921 slayer’s respite(4) 5922 slayer’s respite(4) 5923 cider(1) 5924 cider(1) 5925 cider(2) 5926 cider(2) 5927 cider(3) 5928 cider(3) 5929 cider(4) 5930 cider(4) 5931 jute fibre 5932 jute fibre 5933 willow branch 5934 willow branch 5935 coconut milk 5936 unfinished potion 5937 weapon poison(+) 5938 weapon poison(+) 5939 unfinished potion 5940 weapon poison(s) 5941 weapon poison(s) 5942 unfinished potion 5943 antidote+(4) 5944 antidote+(4) 5945 antidote+(3) 5946 antidote+(3) 5947 antidote+(2) 5948 antidote+(2) 5949 antidote+(1) 5950 antidote+(1) 5951 unfinished potion 5952 antidote++(4) 5953 antidote++(4) 5954 antidote++(3) 5955 antidote++(3) 5956 antidote++(2) 5957 antidote++(2) 5958 antidote++(1) 5959 antidote++(1) 5960 tomatoes(1) 5961 tomatoes(1) 5962 tomatoes(2) 5963 tomatoes(2) 5964 tomatoes(3) 5965 tomatoes(3) 5966 tomatoes(4) 5967 tomatoes(4) 5968 tomatoes(5) 5969 tomatoes(5) 5970 curry leaf 5971 curry leaf 5972 papaya fruit 5973 papaya fruit 5974 coconut 5975 coconut 5976 coconut 5977 coconut 5978 coconut shell 5979 coconut shell 5980 calquat fruit 5981 calquat fruit 5982 watermelon 5983 watermelon 5984 watermelon slice 5985 watermelon slice 5986 sweetcorn 5987 sweetcorn 5988 sweetcorn 5989 sweetcorn 5990 burnt sweetcorn 5991 burnt sweetcorn 5992 apple mush 5993 apple mush 5994 hammerstone hops 5995 hammerstone hops 5996 asgarnian hops 5997 asgarnian hops 5998 yanillian hops 5999 yanillian hops 6000 krandorian hops 6001 krandorian hops 6002 wildblood hops 6003 wildblood hops 6004 mushroom 6005 mushroom 6006 barley 6007 barley 6008 barley malt 6009 barley malt 6010 marigolds 6011 marigolds 6012 nasturtiums 6013 nasturtiums 6014 rosemary 6015 rosemary 6016 cactus spine 6017 cactus spine 6018 poisonivy berries 6019 poisonivy berries 6020 leaves 6021 leaves 6022 leaves 6023 leaves 6024 leaves 6025 leaves 6026 leaves 6027 leaves 6028 leaves 6029 leaves 6030 leaves 6031 leaves 6032 compost 6033 compost 6034 super compost 6035 super compost 6036 plant cure 6037 plant cure 6038 magic string 6039 magic string 6040 amulet of nature 6041 emerald amulet 6042 emerald amulet 6043 oak roots 6044 oak roots 6045 willow roots 6046 willow roots 6047 maple roots 6048 maple roots 6049 yew roots 6050 yew roots 6051 magic roots 6052 magic roots 6053 spirit roots 6054 spirit roots 6055 weeds 6056 weeds 6057 hay sack 6058 hay sack 6059 scarecrow 6060 stool 6061 bolts(+) 6062 bolts(s) 6063 spirit tree 6064 bloddy mourner top 6065 mourner top 6066 mourner trousers 6067 mourner trousers 6068 mourner gloves 6069 mourner boots 6070 mourner cloak 6071 mourner letter 6072 tegid’s soap 6073 prifddinas’ history 6074 prifddinas’ history 6075 eastern discovery 6076 eastern discovery 6077 eastern settlement 6078 eastern settlement 6079 the great divide 6080 the great divide 6081 broken device 6082 fixed device 6083 tarnished key 6084 worn key 6085 red dye bellows 6086 blue dye bellows 6087 yellow dye bellows 6088 green dye bellows 6089 blue toad 6090 red toad 6091 yellow toad 6092 green toad 6093 rotten apples 6094 apple barrel 6095 naphtha apple mix 6096 toxic naphtha 6097 sieve 6098 toxic powder 6099 teleport crystal (4) 6100 teleport crystal (3) 6101 teleport crystal (2) 6102 teleport crystal (1) 6103 tiny elf crystal 6104 new key 6105 elf 6106 ghostly boots 6107 ghostly robe 6108 ghostly robe 6109 ghostly hood 6110 ghostly gloves 6111 ghostly cloak 6112 kelda seed 6113 kelda hops 6114 kelda seed 6115 hop seed 6116 hop seed 6117 hop seed 6118 kalda stout 6119 square stone 6120 square stone 6121 letter 6122 a chair 6123 beer glass 6124 coconut milk 6125 enchanted lyre(2) 6126 enchanted lyre(3) 6127 enchanted lyre(4) 6128 rock-shell helm 6129 rock-shell plate 6130 rock-shell legs 6131 spined helm 6132 spined helm 6133 spined body 6134 spined body 6135 spined chaps 6136 spined chaps 6137 skeletal helm 6138 skeletal helm 6139 skeletal top 6140 skeletal top 6141 skeletal bottoms 6142 skeletal bottoms 6143 spined boots 6144 spined boots 6145 rock-shell boots 6146 rock-shell boots 6147 skeletal boots 6148 skeletal boots 6149 spined gloves 6150 spined gloves 6151 rock-shell gloves 6152 rock-shell gloves 6153 skeletal gloves 6154 skeletal gloves 6155 dagannoth hide 6156 dagannoth hide 6157 rock-shell chunk 6158 rock-shell chunk 6159 rock-shell shard 6160 rock-shell shard 6161 rock-shell splinter 6162 rock-shell splinter 6163 skull piece 6164 skull piece 6165 ribcage piece 6166 ribcage piece 6167 fibula piece 6168 fibula piece 6169 circular hide 6170 circular hide 6171 flattened hide 6172 flattened hide 6173 stretched hide 6174 stretched hide 6175 rock-shell helm 6176 rock-shell plate 6177 rock-shell legs 6178 raw pheasent 6179 raw pheasent 6180 laderhosen top 6181 laderhosen shorts 6182 laderhosen hat 6183 frog token 6184 prince tunic 6185 prince leggings 6186 princess blouse 6187 princess skirt 6188 frog mask 6189 hex edit detected 6190 hex edit detected 6191 hex edit detected 6192 hex edit detected 6193 hex edit detected 6194 hex edit detected 6195 hex edit detected 6196 hex edit detected 6197 hex edit detected 6198 hex edit detected 6199 mystery box 6200 raw fishlike thing 6201 fishmonger 6202 fishlike thing 6203 sine wave 6204 raw fishlike thing 6205 9mm revolver 6206 fishlike thing 6207 mobile phone 6208 man speak amulet 6209 small fish net 6210 sphinx baby 6211 teak pyre logs 6212 teak pyre logs 6213 mahogany pyre log 6214 mahogany pyre log 6215 broodoo shield (10) 6216 broodoo shield (10) 6217 broodoo shield (9) 6218 broodoo shield (9) 6219 broodoo shield (8) 6220 broodoo shield (8) 6221 broodoo shield (7) 6222 broodoo shield (7) 6223 broodoo shield (6) 6224 broodoo shield (6) 6225 broodoo shield (5) 6226 broodoo shield (5) 6227 broodoo shield (4) 6228 broodoo shield (4) 6229 broodoo shield (3) 6230 broodoo shield (3) 6231 broodoo shield (2) 6232 broodoo shield (2) 6233 broodoo shield (1) 6234 broodoo shield (1) 6235 broodoo shield 6236 broodoo shield 6237 broodoo shield (10) 6238 broodoo shield (10) 6239 broodoo shield (9) 6240 broodoo shield (9 6241 broodoo shield (8) 6242 broodoo shield (8) 6243 broodoo shield (7) 6244 broodoo shield (7) 6245 broodoo shield (6) 6246 broodoo shield (6) 6247 broodoo shield (5) 6248 broodoo shield (5) 6249 broodoo shield (4) 6250 broodoo shield (4) 6251 broodoo shield (3) 6252 broodoo shield (3) 6253 broodoo shield (2) 6254 broodoo shield (2) 6255 broodoo shield (1) 6256 broodoo shield (1) 6257 broodoo shield 6258 broodoo shield 6259 broodoo shield (10) 6260 broodoo shield (10) 6261 broodoo shield (9) 6262 broodoo shield (9 6263 broodoo shield (8) 6264 broodoo shield (8) 6265 broodoo shield (7) 6266 broodoo shield (7) 6267 broodoo shield (6) 6268 broodoo shield (6) 6269 broodoo shield (5) 6270 broodoo shield (5) 6271 broodoo shield (4) 6272 broodoo shield (4) 6273 broodoo shield (3) 6274 broodoo shield (3) 6275 broodoo shield (2) 6276 broodoo shield (2) 6277 broodoo shield (1) 6278 broodoo shield (1) 6279 broodoo shield 6280 broodoo shield 6281 thatch spar light 6282 thatch spar light 6283 thatch spar med 6284 thatch spar med 6285 thatch spar dense 6286 thatch spar dense 6287 snake hide 6288 snake hide 6289 snakeskin 6290 snakeskin 6291 spider carcass 6292 spider carcass 6293 spider on stick 6294 spider on stick 6295 spider on shaft 6296 spider on shaft 6297 spider on stick 6298 spider on stick 6299 spider on shaft 6300 spider on shaft 6301 burnt spider 6302 burnt spider 6303 spider on shaft 6304 spider on shaft 6305 skewer stick 6306 trading sticks 6307 trading sticks 6308 trading sticks 6309 trading sticks 6310 trading sticks 6311 gout tuber 6312 gout tuber 6313 opal machete 6314 opal machete 6315 jade machete 6316 jade machete 6317 red topaz machete 6318 red topaz machete 6319 proboscis 6320 proboscis 6321 proboscis 6322 snakeskin body 6323 snakeskin body 6324 snakeskin chaps 6325 snakeskin chaps 6326 snakeskin bandana 6327 snakeskin bandana 6328 snakeskin boots 6329 snakeskin boots 6330 snakeskin v’brace 6331 snakeskin v’brace 6332 mahogany logs 6333 teak logs 6334 teak logs 6335 tribal mask 6336 tribal mask 6337 tribal mask 6338 tribal mask 6339 tribal mask 6340 tribal mask 6341 tribal top 6342 tribal top 6343 villager robe 6344 villager robe 6345 villager hat 6346 villager hat 6347 villager armband 6348 villager armband 6349 villager sandals 6350 villager sandals 6351 villager top 6352 villager top 6353 villager robe 6354 villager robe 6355 villager hat 6356 villager hat 6357 villager sandals 6358 villager sandals 6359 villager armband 6360 villager armband 6361 tribal top 6362 tribal top 6363 villager robe 6364 villager robe 6365 villager hat 6366 villager hat 6367 villager sandals 6368 villager sandals 6369 villager armband 6370 villager armband 6371 tribal top 6372 tribal top 6373 villager robe 6374 villager robe 6375 villager hat 6376 villager hat 6377 villager sandals 6378 villager sandals 6379 villager armband 6380 villager armband 6381 tax relief 6382 fez 6383 fez 6384 desert top 6385 desert top 6386 desert robes 6387 desert robes 6388 desert top 6389 desert top 6390 desert legs 6391 desert legs 6392 menap headgear 6393 menap headgear 6394 menaphite top 6395 menaphite top 6396 menaphite robe 6397 menaphite robe 6398 menap action kilt 6399 menap action kilt 6400 menap headgear 6401 menap headgear 6402 menaphite top 6403 menaphite top 6404 menaphite robe 6405 menaphite robe 6406 menap action kilt 6407 menap action kilt 6408 oak blackjack(a) 6409 oak blackjack(a) 6410 oak blackjack(d) 6411 oak blacljack(d) 6412 willow blackjack(a) 6413 willow blacljack(a) 6414 willow blackjack(d) 6415 willow blackjack(d) 6416 maple blackjack 6417 maple blackjack 6418 maple blackjack(a) 6419 maple blackjack(a) 6420 maple blackjack(d) 6421 maple blackjack(d) 6422 air rune 6423 air rune 6424 water rune 6425 water rune 6426 earth rune 6427 earth rune 6428 fire rune 6429 fire rune 6430 chaos rune 6431 chaos rune 6432 death rune 6433 death rune 6434 law rune 6435 law rune 6436 mind rune 6437 mind rune 6438 body rune 6439 body rune 6440 arrow shaft 2 6441 arrow shaft 3 6442 arrow shaft 4 6443 arrow shaft 5 6444 headless arrow 2 6445 headless arrow 3 6446 headless arrow 4 6447 headless arrow 5 6448 spadeful of coke 6449 dragon sponge 6450 dragon sponge 6451 dragon toothpick 6452 dragon toothpick 6453 white rose seed 6454 red rose seed 6455 pink rose seed 6456 vine seed 6457 delphinium seed 6458 orchid seed 6459 orchid seed 6460 snowdrop seed 6461 white tree shoot 6462 white tree shoot 6463 white tree shoot 6464 white tree sapling 6465 ring of charos(u) 6466 rune shards 6467 rune dust 6468 plant cure 6469 white tree friut 6470 compost potion(4) 6471 compost potion(4) 6472 compost potion(3) 6473 compost potion(3) 6474 compost potion(2) 6475 compost potion(2) 6476 compost potion(1) 6477 compost potion(1) 6478 trolley 6479 list 6480 rose seed white (2) 6481 rose seed white (3) 6482 rose seed white (4) 6483 rose seed white (5) 6484 rose seed red (2) 6485 rose seed red (3) 6486 rose seed red (4) 6487 rose seed red (5) 6488 rose seed pink (2) 6489 rose seed pink (3) 6490 rose seed pink (4) 6491 rose seed pink (5) 6492 vine seed 2 6493 vine seed 3 6494 vine seed 4 6495 vine seed 5 6496 delphinium seed 2 6497 delphinium seed 3 6498 delphinium seed 4 6499 delphinium seed 5 6500 seed 6501 seed 6502 seed 6503 seed 6504 seed 6505 seed 6506 seed 6507 seed 6508 snowdrop seed 2 6509 snowdrop seed 3 6510 snowdrop seed 4 6511 snowdrop seed 5 6512 blankobject 6513 quest scroll icon 6514 agility jump 6515 agility balance 6516 agility contortion 6517 agility climb 6518 agility jump 6519 agility balance 6520 agility contortion 6521 agility climb 6522 toktz-xil-ul 6523 toktz-xil-ak 6524 toktz-ket-xil 6525 toktz-xil-ek 6526 toktz-mej-tal 6527 tzhaar-ket-em 6528 tzhaar-ket-om 6529 tokkul 6530 tzhaar token 2 6531 tzhaar token 3 6532 tzhaar token 4 6533 tzhaar token 5 6534 tzhaar token 25 6535 toktz-xil-ak 6536 toktz-ket-xil 6537 toktz-xil-ek 6538 toktz-mej-tal 6539 tzhaar-ket-em 6540 tzhaar-ket-om 6541) Mouse toy 6542) Present 6543) Antique lamp 6544) Catspeak amulet(e) 6545) Chores 6546) Recipe 6547) Doctors hat 6548) Nurse hat 6549) Lazy cat 6550) Lazy cat 6551) Lazy cat 6552) Lazy cat 6553) Lazy cat 6554) Lazy cat 6555) Wildy cat 6556) Wildy cat 6557) Wildy cat 6558) Wildy cat 6559) Wildy cat 6560) Wildy cat 6561) Ahab’s Beer 6562) Mud battlestaff 6563) Mystic mud staff 6564) Onyx ring 6565) Onyx necklace 6566) Onyx amulet 6567) Null (Scroll) 6568) Obsidian cape 6569) Obsidian cape (note) 6570) Fire cape 6571) Uncut onyx 6572) Uncut onyx (note) 6573) Onyx 6574) Onyx (note) 6575) Onyx ring 6576) Onyx ring (note) 6577) Onyx necklace 6578) Onyx necklace note 6579) Onyx amulet 6580) Onyx amulet note 6581) Onyx amulet 6582) Onyx amulet note 6583) Ring of stone 6584) Ring of stone note 6585) Amulet of fury 6586) Amulet of fury note 6587) White claws 6588) White claws note 6589) White battleaxe 6590) White battleaxe note 6591) White dagger 6592) White dagger note 6593) White dagger (p) 6594) White dagger (p) note 6595) White dagger (+) 6596) White dagger (+) note 6597) White dagger (s) 6598) White dagger (s) note 6599) White halberd 6600) White halberd note 6601) White mace 6602) White mace note 6603) Magic staff 6604) Magic staff note 6605) White sword 6606) White sword note 6607) White longsword 6608) White longsword note 6609) White 2h sword 6610) White 2h sword note 6611) White scimitar 6612) White scimitar note 6613) White warhammer 6614) White warhammer note 6615) White chainbody 6616) White chainbody note 6617) White platebody 6618) White platebody note 6619) White boots 6620) White boots note 6621) White med helm 6622) White med helm note 6623) White full helm 6624) White full helm note 6625) White platelegs 6626) White platelegs note 6627) White plateskirt 6628) White plateskirt note 6629) White gloves 6630) White gloves note 6631) White sq shield 6632) White sq shield note 6633) White kiteshield 6634) White kiteshield note 6635) Commorb 6636) Solus’s hat 6637) Dark beast 6638) Colour wheel 6639) Hand mirror 6640) Red crystal 6641) Yellow crystal 6642) Green crystal 6643) Cyan crystal 6644) Blue crystal 6645) Fractured crystal 6646) Fractured crystal 6647) Fractured crystal 6648) Item list 6649) Edern’s journal 6650) Blackened crystal 6651) Newly made crystal 6652) Newly made crystal 6653) Crystal trinket 6654) Camo top 6655) Camo bottoms 6656) Camo helmet 6657) Camo top 6658) Camo bottoms 6659) Camo helmet 6660) Fishing explosive 6661) Mogre 6662) Broken fishing rod 6663) Forlorn boot 6664) Fishing explosive 6665) Mudskipper hat 6666) Flippers 6667) Fishbowl 6668) Fishbowl 6669) Fishbowl 6670) Fishbowl 6671) Fishbowl 6672) Fishbowl 6673) Fishbowl and net 6674) Tiny net 6675) An empty box 6676) An empty box 6677) Guam in a box 6678) Guam in a box? 6679) Seaweed in a box 6680) Seaweed in a box? 6681) Ground guam 6682) Ground guam note 6683) Ground seaweed 6684) Ground seaweed note 6685) Saradomin brew (4) 6686) Saradomin brew (4) note 6687) Saradomin brew (3) 6688) Saradomin brew (3) note 6689) Saradomin brew (2) 6690) Saradomin brew (2) note 6691) Saradomin brew (1) 6692) Saradomin brew (1) note 6693) Crushed nest 6694) Crushed nest note 6695) Desert lizard 6696) Ice cooler 6697) Pat of butter 6698) Pat of butter note 6699) Burnt potato 6700) Burnt potato note 6701) Baked potato 6702) Baked potato note 6703) Potato with butter 6704) Potato with butter note 6705) Potato with cheese 6706) Potato with cheese note 6707) Camulet 6708) Slayer gloves 6709) Fever spider 6710) Blindweed seed 6711) Blindweed 6712) Wrench 6713) Wrench 6714) Holy wrench 6715) Sluglings 6716) Karamthulhu 6717) Karamthulhu 6718) Fever spider body 6719) Unsanitary swill 6720) Slayer gloves 6721) Rusty scimitar 6722) Zombie head 6723) Fishbowl note 6724) Seercull 6725) Seercull note 6726) Mud battlestaff note 6727) Mystic mud staff note 6728) Bonemeal 6729) Dagannoth bones 6730) Dagannoth bones note 6731) Seers ring 6732) Seers ring note 6733) Archers ring 6734) Archers ring note 6735) Warrior ring 6736) Warrior ring note 6737) Berserker ring 6738) Berserker ring note 6739) Dragon axe 6740) Dragon axe note 6741) Broken axe (dragon axe) 6742) Broken axe note (dragon axe) 6743) Dragon axe head 6744) Dragon axe head note 6745) Silverlight 6746) Darklight 6747) Demonic sigil mould 6748) Demonic sigil 6749) Demonic tome 6750) Black desert shirt 6751) Black desert shirt note 6752) Black desert robe 6753) Black desert robe note 6754) Enchanted key 6755) Journal 6756) Letter 6757) Letter 6758) Scroll 6759) Chest 6760) Guthix mjolnir 6761) Guthix mjolnir note 6762) Saradomin mjolnir 6763) Saradomin mjolnir note 6764) Zamorak mjolnir 6765) Zamorak mjolnir note 6766) Cat antipoison 6767) Book 6768) Poisoned cheese 6769) Music scroll 6770) Directions 6771) Pot of weeds 6772) Smouldering pot 6773) Rat pole 6774) Rat pole 6775) Rat pole 6776) Rat pole 6777) Rat pole 6778) Rat pole 6779) Rat pole 6780) Menaphite thug 6781) Bandit 6782) Bandit 6783) Null (key) 6784) Whoopsie 6785) Statuette 6786) Robe of elidinis (top) 6787) Robe of elidinis (bottom) 6788) Torn robe (top) 6789) Torn robe (bottom) 6790) Shoes 6791) Sole 6792) Ancestral key 6793) Ballad 6794) Choc-ice 6795) Choc-ice note 6796) Lamp 6797) Watering can 6798) Champion scroll 6799) Champion scroll 6800) Champion scroll 6801) Champion scroll 6802) Champion scroll 6803) Champion scroll 6804) Champion scroll 6805) Champion scroll 6806) Champion scroll 6807) Champion scroll 6808) Champion scroll 6809) Granite legs 6810) Bonemeal 6811) Skeletal wyvern 6812) Wyvern bones 6813) Granite legs 6814) Fur 6815) Fur note 6816) Wyvern bones note 6817) Slender blade 6818) Bow-sword 6819) Large pouch 6820) Relic 6821) Orb 6822) Star bauble 6823) Star bauble yellow 6824) Star bauble red 6825) Star bauble blue 6826) Star bauble green 6827) Star bauble pink 6828) Box bauble 6829) Box bauble yellow 6830) Box bauble red 6831) Box bauble blue 6832) Box bauble green 6833) Box bauble pink 6834) Diamond bauble 6835) Diamond bauble yellow 6836) Diamond bauble red 6837) Diamond bauble blue 6838) Diamond bauble green 6839) Diamond bauble pink 6840) Tree bauble 6841) Tree bauble yellow 6842) Tree bauble red 6843) Tree bauble blue 6844) Tree bauble green 6845) Tree bauble pink 6846) Bell 6847) Bell bauble yellow 6848) Bell bauble red 6849) Bell bauble blue 6850) Bell bauble green 6851) Bell bauble pink 6852) Puppet box 6853) Bauble box 6854) Puppet box 6855) Bauble box 6856) Bobble hat 6857) Bobble scarf 6858) Jester hat 6859) Jester scarf 6860) Tri-jester hat 6861) Tri-jester scarf 6862) Woolly hat 6863) Woolly scarf 6864) Marionette handle 6865) Blue marionette 6866) Green marionette 6867) Red marionette 6868) Blue marionette 6869) Green marionette 6870) Red marionette 6871) Red marionette head 6872) Red marionette torso 6873) Red marionette & torso 6874) Red marionette torso, & legs 6875) Blue marionette head 6876) Blue marionette torso 6877) Blue marionette & torso 6878) Blue marionette torso, & legs 6879) Green marionette head 6880) Green marionette torso 6881) Green marionette & torso 6882) Green marionette torso, & legs 6883) Peach 6884) Null (scroll) 6885) Progress hat 6886) Progress hat 6887) Progress hat 6888) Guardian statue 6889) Mage’s book 6890) Mage’s book note 6891) Arena book 6892) Arena book note 6893) Leather boots 6894) Adamant kiteshield 6895) Adamant med helm 6896) Emerald 6897) Rune longsword 6898) Cylinder 6899) Cube 6900) Icosahedron 6901) Pentamid 6902) Orb 6903) Dragonstone 6904) Animals’ bones 6905) Animals’ bones 6906) Animals’ bones 6907) Animals’ bones 6908) Beginner wand 6909) Beginner wand note 6910) Apprentice wand 6911) Apprentice want note 6912) Teacher wand 6913) Teacher wand note 6914) Master wand 6915) Master wand note 6916) Infinity top 6917) Infinity top note 6918) Infinity hat 6919) Infinity hat note 6920) Infinity boots 6921) Infinity boots note 6922) Infinity gloves 6923) Infinity gloves note 6924) Infinity bottoms 6925) Infinity bottoms note 6926) Bones to peaches 6927) Null (bones) 6928) Null (bones) 6929) Null (bones) 6930) Null (bones) 6931) Null (bones) 6932) Null (bones) 6933) Null (bones) 6934) Null (bones) 6935) Null (bones) 6936) Null (bones) 6937) Null (bones) 6938) Null (bones) 6939) Null (bones) 6940) Null (bones) 6941) Null (bones) 6942) Null (bones) 6943) Null (bones) 6944) Null (bones) 6945) Sandy hand 6946) Beer soaked hand 6947) Bert’s rota 6948) Sandy’s rota 6949) A magic scroll 6950) Magical orb 6951) Magical orb (a) 6952) Truth serum 6953) Bottled water 6954) Redberry juice 6955) Pink dye 6956) Rose tinted lens 6957) Wizard’s head 6958) Sand 6959) Cape 6960) Cape note 6961) Baguette 6962) Triangle sandwich 6963) Roll 6964) Waste disposal 6965) Square sandwich 6966) Prison key 6967) Waste disposal 6968) Waste disposal 6969) Waste disposal 6970) Pyramid top 6971) Sandstone (1kg) 6972) Sandstone (1kg) note 6973) Sandstone (2kg) 6974) Sandstone (2kg) note 6975) Sandstone (5kg) 6976) Sandstone (5kg) note 6977) Sandstone (10kg) 6978) Sandstone (10kg) note 6979) Granite (500kg) 6980) Granite (500kg) note 6981) Granite (2kg) 6982) Granite (2kg) note 6983) Granite (5kg) 6984) Granite (5kg) note 6985) Sandstone (20kg) 6986) Sandstone (32kg) 6987) Sandstone body 6988) Sandstone base 6989) Stone head 6990) Stone head 6991) Stone head 6992) Stone head 6993) Z sigil 6994) M sigil 6995) R sigil 6996) K sigil 6997) Stone left arm 6998) Stone right arm 6999) Stone left leg 7000) Stone right leg 7001) Camel mould (p) 7002) Stone head 7003) Camel mask 7004) Chisel 7005) Null (mysterious box circle) 7006) Null (mysterious box pentagon) 7007) Null (mysterious box square) 7008) Null (mysterious box star) 7009) Null (mysterious box triangle) 7010) Null (zero) 7011) Null (one) 7012) Null (two) 7013) Null (three) 7014) Null (four) 7015) Null (five) 7016) Null (six) 7017) Null (seven) 7018) Null (eight) 7019) Null (nine) 7020) Null (mysterious box circle) 7021) Null (mysterious box pentagon) 7022) Null (mysterious box square) 7023) Null (mysterious box star) 7024) Null (mysterious box triangle) 7025) Null (zero) 7026) Null (one) 7027) Null (two) 7028) Null (three) 7050 Swarm 7051 Unlit bug lantern 7052 Unlit bug lantern 7053 Lit bug lantern 7054 Chilli potato 7055 Chilli potato 7056 Egg potato 7057 Egg potato 7058 Mushroom potato 7059 Mushroom potato 7060 Tuna potato 7061 Tuna potato 7062 Chilli con carne 7063 Chilli con carne 7064 Egg and tomato 7065 Egg and tomato 7066 Mushroom and onion 7067 Mushroom and onion 7068 Tuna and corn 7069 Tuna and corn 7070 Minced meat 7071 Minced meat 7072 Spicy sauce 7073 Spicy sauce 7074 Chopped garlic 7075 Chopped garlic 7076 Uncooked egg 7077 Uncooked egg 7078 Scrambled egg 7079 Scrambled egg 7080 Sliced mushrooms 7081 Sliced mushrooms 7082 Fried mushrooms 7083 Fried mushrooms 7084 Fried onions 7085 Fried onions 7086 Chopped tuna 7087 Chopped tuna 7088 Sweetcorn 7089 Sweetcorn 7090 Burnt egg 7091 Burnt egg 7092 Burnt onion 7093 Burnt onion 7094 Burnt mushroom 7095 Burnt mushroom 7096 Board game piece 7097 Board game piece 7098 Board game piece 7099 Board game piece 7100 Board game piece 7101 Board game piece 7102 Board game piece 7103 Board game piece 7104 Board game piece 7105 Board game piece 7106 Board game piece 7107 Board game piece 7108 Gunpowder 7109 Fuse 7110 Stripy pirate shirt 7111 Stripy pirate shirt 7112 Pirate bandanna 7113 Pirate bandanna 7114 Pirate boots 7115 Pirate boots 7116 Pirate leggings 7117 Pirate leggings 7118 Cannister 7119 Cannon ball 7120 Ramrod 7121 Repair plank 7122 Stripy pirate shirt 7123 Stripy pirate shirt 7124 Pirate bandanna 7125 Pirate bandanna 7126 Pirate leggings 7127 Pirate leggings 7128 Stripy pirate shirt 7129 Stripy pirate shirt 7130 Pirate bandanna 7131 Pirate bandanna 7132 Pirate leggings 7133 Pirate leggings 7134 Stripy pirate shirt 7135 Stripy pirate shirt 7136 Pirate bandanna 7137 Pirate bandanna 7138 Pirate leggings 7139 Pirate leggings 7140 Lucky cutlass 7141 Harry’s cutlass 7142 Rapier 7143 Plunder 7144 Book o’ piracy 7145 Cannon barrel 7146 Broken cannon 7147 Cannon balls 7148 Repair plank 7149 Cannister 7150 Tacks 7155 Rope 7156 Tinderbox 7157 Braindeath ‘rum’ 7158 Dragon 2h sword 7159 Slayer boots 7160 Killerwatt 7161 Slayer boots 7162 Pie recipe book 7163 Pie recipe book 7164 Part mud pie 7165 Part mud pie 7166 Part mud pie 7167 Part mud pie 7168 Raw mud pie 7169 Raw mud pie 7170 Mud pie 7171 Mud pie 7172 Part garden pie 7173 Part garden pie 7174 Part garden pie 7175 Part garden pie 7176 Raw garden pie 7177 Raw garden pie 7178 Garden pie 7179 Garden pie 7180 Half a garden pie 7181 Half a garden pie 7182 Part fish pie 7183 Part fish pie 7184 Part fish pie 7185 Part fish pie 7186 Raw fish pie 7187 Raw fish pie 7188 Fish pie 7189 Fish pie 7190 Half a fish pie 7191 Half a fish pie 7192 Part admiral pie 7193 Part admiral pie 7194 Part admiral pie 7195 Part admiral pie 7196 Raw admiral pie 7197 Raw admiral pie 7198 Admiral pie 7199 Admiral pie 7200 Half a admiral pie 7201 Half a admiral pie 7202 Part wild pie 7203 Part wild pie 7204 Part wild pie 7205 Part wild pie 7206 Raw wild pie 7207 Raw wild pie 7208 Wild pie 7209 Wild pie 7210 Half a wild pie 7211 Half a wild pie 7212 Part summer pie 7213 Part summer pie 7214 Part summer pie 7215 Part summer pie 7216 Raw summer pie 7217 Raw summer pie 7218 Summer pie 7219 Summer pie 7220 Half a summer pie 7221 Half a summer pie 7222 Burnt rabbit 7223 Roast rabbit 7224 Skewered rabbit 7225 Iron spit 7226 Burnt chompy 7227 Burnt chompy 7228 Cooked chompy 7229 Cooked chompy 7230 Skewered chompy 7231 Burnt rabbit 7232 Roast rabbit 7233 Skewered rabbit 7234 Iron spit 7235 Skewered chompy 7236 Clue scroll 7237 Casket 7238 Clue scroll 7239 Clue scroll 7240 Casket 7241 Clue scroll 7242 Casket 7243 Clue scroll 7244 Casket 7245 Clue scroll 7246 Casket 7247 Clue scroll 7248 Clue scroll 7249 Clue scroll 7250 Clue scroll 7251 Clue scroll 7252 Clue scroll 7253 Clue scroll 7254 Clue scroll 7255 Clue scroll 7256 Clue scroll 7257 Casket 7258 Clue scroll 7259 Casket 7260 Clue scroll 7261 Casket 7262 Clue scroll 7263 Casket 7264 Clue scroll 7265 Casket 7266 Clue scroll 7267 Casket 7268 Clue scroll 7269 Challenge scroll 7270 Clue scroll 7271 Challenge scroll 7272 Clue scroll 7273 Challenge scroll 7274 Clue scroll 7275 Challenge scroll 7276 Clue scroll 7277 Challenge scroll 7278 Clue scroll 7279 Challenge scroll 7280 Clue scroll 7281 Challenge scroll 7282 Clue scroll 7283 Challenge scroll 7284 Clue scroll 7285 Challenge scroll 7286 Clue scroll 7287 Casket 7288 Clue scroll 7289 Casket 7290 Clue scroll 7291 Casket 7292 Clue scroll 7293 Casket 7294 Clue scroll 7295 Casket 7296 Clue scroll 7297 Key 7298 Clue scroll 7299 Key 7300 Clue scroll 7301 Clue scroll 7302 Key 7303 Clue scroll 7304 Clue scroll 7305 Clue scroll 7306 Casket 7307 Clue scroll 7308 Casket 7309 Clue scroll 7310 Casket 7311 Clue scroll 7312 Casket 7313 Clue scroll 7314 Casket 7315 Clue scroll 7316 Casket 7317 Clue scroll 7318 Casket 7319 Red boater 7320 Red boater 7321 Orange boater 7322 Orange boater 7323 Green boater 7324 Green boater 7325 Blue boater 7326 Blue boater 7327 Black boater 7328 Black boater 7329 Red firelighter 7330 Green firelighter 7331 Blue firelighter 7332 Black kiteshield(h) 7333 Black kiteshield(h) 7334 Adam kiteshield(h) 7335 Adam kiteshield(h) 7336 Rune kiteshield(h) 7337 Rune kiteshield(h) 7338 Black kiteshield(h) 7339 Black kiteshield(h) 7340 Adam kiteshield(h) 7341 Adam kiteshield(h) 7342 Rune kiteshield(h) 7343 Rune kiteshield(h) 7344 Black kiteshield(h) 7345 Black kiteshield(h) 7346 Adam kiteshield(h) 7347 Adam kiteshield(h) 7348 Rune kiteshield(h) 7349 Rune kiteshield(h) 7350 Black kiteshield(h) 7351 Black kiteshield(h) 7352 Adam kiteshield(h) 7353 Adam kiteshield(h) 7354 Rune kiteshield(h) 7355 Rune kiteshield(h) 7356 Black kiteshield(h) 7357 Black kiteshield(h) 7358 Adam kiteshield(h) 7359 Adam kiteshield(h) 7360 Rune kiteshield(h) 7361 Rune kiteshield(h) 7362 Studded body (g) 7363 Studded body (g) 7364 Studded body (t) 7365 Studded body (t) 7366 Studded chaps (g) 7367 Studded chaps (g) 7368 Studded chaps (t) 7369 Studded chaps (t) 7370 D-hide body(g) 7371 D-hide body(g) 7372 D-hide body (t) 7373 D-hide body (t) 7374 D-hide body (g) 7375 D-hide body (g) 7376 D-hide body (t) 7377 D-hide body (t) 7378 D-hide chaps (g) 7379 D-hide chaps (g) 7380 D-hide chaps (t) 7381 D-hide chaps (t) 7382 D-hide chaps (g) 7383 D-hide chaps (g) 7384 D-hide chaps (t) 7385 D-hide chaps (t) 7386 Blue skirt (g) 7387 Blue skirt (g) 7388 Blue skirt (t) 7389 Blue skirt (t) 7390 Wizard robe (g) 7391 Wizard robe (g) 7392 Wizard robe (t) 7393 Wizard robe (t) 7394 Wizard hat (g) 7395 Wizard hat (g) 7396 Wizard hat (t) 7397 Wizard hat (t) 7398 Enchanted robe 7399 Enchanted top 7400 Enchanted hat 7401 Enchanted robe 7402 Enchanted top 7403 Enchanted hat 7404 Red logs 7405 Green logs 7406 Blue logs 7407 Dragon 2h sword 7408 Draynor skull 7409 Magic secateurs 7410 Queen’s secateurs 7411 Symptoms list 7413 Bird nest 7414 Paddle 7415 Paddle 7416 Mole claw 7417 Mole claw 7418 Mole skin 7419 Mole skin 7420 Mutated zygomite 7421 Fungicide spray 10 7422 Fungicide spray 9 7423 Fungicide spray 8 7424 Fungicide spray 7 7425 Fungicide spray 6 7426 Fungicide spray 5 7427 Fungicide spray 4 7428 Fungicide spray 3 7429 Fungicide spray 2 7430 Fungicide spray 1 7431 Fungicide spray 0 7432 Fungicide 7433 Wooden spoon 7434 Wooden spoon 7435 Egg whisk 7436 Egg whisk 7437 Spork 7438 Spork 7439 Spatula 7440 Spatula 7441 Frying pan 7442 Frying pan 7443 Skewer 7444 Skewer 7445 Rolling pin 7446 Rolling pin 7447 Kitchen knife 7448 Kitchen knife 7449 Meat tenderiser 7450 Meat tenderiser 7451 Cleaver 7452 Cleaver 7453 Gloves 7454 Gloves 7455 Gloves 7456 Gloves 7457 Gloves 7458 Gloves 7459 Gloves 7460 Gloves 7461 Gloves 7462 Gloves 7463 Cornflour 7464 Book on chickens 7465 Vanilla pod 7466 Cornflour 7467 Cornflour 7468 Pot of cornflour 7469 Pot of cornflour 7470 Cornflour mixture 7471 Milky mixture 7472 Cinnamon 7473 Brulee 7474 Brulee 7475 Brulee 7476 Brulee supreme 7477 Evil chicken’s egg 7478 Dragon token 7479 Spicy stew 7480 Red spice (4) 7481 Red spice (3) 7482 Red spice (2) 7483 Red spice (1) 7484 Orange spice (4) 7485 Orange spice (3) 7486 Orange spice (2) 7487 Orange spice (1) 7488 Brown spice (4) 7489 Brown spice (3) 7490 Brown spice (2) 7491 Brown spice (1) 7492 Yellow spice (4) 7493 Yellow spice (3) 7494 Yellow spice (2) 7495 Yellow spice (1) 7496 Empty spice shaker 7497 Dirty blast 7498 Antique lamp 7499 Evil dave 7500 Dwarf 7501 Goblins 7502 Lumbridge guide 7503 Monkey 7504 Osman 7505 Pirate pete 7506 Sir amik varze 7507 Skrach 7508 Asgarnian ale (g) 7509 Dwarven rock cake 7510 Dwarven rock cake 7511 Slop of compromise 7512 Soggy bread 7513 Spicy maggots 7514 Dyed orange 7515 Breadcrumbs 7516 Kelp 7517 Ground kelp 7518 Crab meat 7519 Crab meat 7520 Burnt crab meat 7521 Cooked crab meat 7522 Cooked crab meat 7523 Cooked crab meat 7524 Cooked crab meat 7525 Cooked crab meat 7526 Cooked crab meat 7527 Ground crab meat 7528 Ground cod 7529 Raw fishcake 7530 Cooked fishcake 7531 Burnt fishcake 7532 Mudskipper hide 7533 Rock 7534 Fishbowl helmet 7535 Diving apparatus 7536 Fresh crab claw 7537 Crab claw 7538 Fresh crab shell 7539 Crab helmet 7540 Broken crab claw 7541 Broken crab shell 7542 Cake of guidance 7543 Raw guide cake 7544 Enchanted egg 7545 Enchanted milk 7546 Enchanted flour 7547 Druid pouch 7548 Potato seed 7549 Potato seed 7550 Onion seed 7551 Onion seed 7552 Mithril arrow 7553 Mithril arrow 7554 Fire rune 7555 Fire rune 7556 Water rune 7557 Water rune 7558 Air rune 7559 Air rune 7560 Chaos rune 7561 Chaos rune 7562 Tomato seed 7563 Tomato seed 7564 Balloon toad 7565 Balloon toad 7566 Raw jubbly 7567 Raw jubbly 7568 Cooked jubbly 7569 Cooked jubbly 7570 Burnt jubbly 7571 Burnt jubbly 7572 Red banana 7573 Tchiki monkey nuts 7574 Sliced red banana 7575 Tchiki nut paste 7576 Snake corpse 7577 Raw stuffed snake 7578 Odd stuffed snake 7579 Stuffed snake 7580 Snake over-cooked 7581 Overgrown hellcat 7582 Hell cat 7583 Hell-kitten 7584 Lazy hell cat 7585 Wily hellcat 7586 Dummy 7587 Coffin 7588 Coffin 7589 Coffin 7590 Coffin 7591 Coffin 7592 Zombie shirt 7593 Zombie trousers 7594 Zombie mask 7595 Zombie gloves 7596 Zombie boots 7597 Item 7598 Item 7599 Item 7600 Item 7601 Item 7602 Item 7603 Item 7604 Item 7605 Item 7606 Item 7607 Item 7608 Item 7609 Item 7610 Item 7611 Item 7612 Item 7613 Item 7614 Item 7615 Item 7616 Item 7617 Item 7618 Item 7620 Silvthrill rod 7622 Bucket of rubble 7623 Bucket of rubble 7624 Bucket of rubble 7625 Bucket of rubble 7626 Bucket of rubble 7627 Bucket of rubble 7628 Plaster fragment 7629 Dusty scroll 7630 Crate 7631 Crate 7632 Temple library key 7633 Ancient book 7634 Battered tome 7635 Leather book 7636 Rod dust 7637 Silvthrill rod 7638 Silvthrill rod 7639 Rod of ivandis(10) 7640 Rod of ivandis(9) 7641 Rod of ivandis(8) 7642 Rod of ivandis(7) 7643 Rod of ivandis(6) 7644 Rod of ivandis(5) 7645 Rod of ivandis(4) 7646 Rod of ivandis(3) 7647 Rod of ivandis(2) 7648 Rod of ivandis(1) 7649 Rod clay mould 7650 Silver dust 7651 Silver dust 7652 Unfinished potion. 7653 Unfinished potion. 7654 Unfinished potion. 7655 Unfinished potion. 7656 Unfinished potion. 7657 Unfinished potion. 7658 Unfinished potion. 7659 Unfinished potion. 7660 Guthix balance(4) 7661 Guthix balance(4) 7662 Guthix balance(3) 7663 Guthix balance(3) 7664 Guthix balance(2) 7665 Guthix balance(2) 7666 Guthix balance(1) 7667 Guthix balance(1) 7668 Gadderhammer 7669 Gadderhammer 7671 Boxing gloves 7672 Boxing gloves 7673 Boxing gloves 7674 Boxing gloves 7675 Wooden sword 7676 Wooden shield. 7677 Magic stone 7678 Prize key 7679 Pugel 7680 Pugel 7681 Game book 7682 Hoop 7683 Hoop 7684 Dart 7685 Dart 7686 Bow and arrow 7687 Bow and arrow 7688 Kettle 7689 Kettle 7690 Full kettle 7691 Hot kettle 7692 Pot of tea 4 7693 Pot of tea 4 7694 Pot of tea 3 7695 Pot of tea 3 7696 Pot of tea 2 7697 Pot of tea 2 7698 Pot of tea 1 7699 Pot of tea 1 7700 Teapot with leaves 7701 Teapot with leaves 7702 Teapot 7703 Teapot 7704 Pot of tea 7705 Pot of tea 7706 Pot of tea 7707 Pot of tea 7708 Pot of tea 7709 Pot of tea 7710 Pot of tea 7711 Pot of tea 7712 Teapot with leaves 7713 Teapot with leaves 7714 Teapot 7715 Teapot 7716 Pot of tea 7717 Pot of tea 7718 Pot of tea 7719 Pot of tea 7720 Pot of tea 7721 Pot of tea 7722 Pot of tea 7723 Pot of tea 7724 Teapot with leaves 7725 Teapot with leaves 7726 Teapot 7727 Teapot 7728 Empty cup 7729 Empty cup 7730 Cup of tea 7731 Cup of tea 7732 Porcelain cup 7733 Cup of tea 7734 Cup of tea 7735 Porcelain cup 7736 Cup of tea 7737 Cup of tea 7738 Tea leaves 7739 Tea leaves 7740 Beer 7741 Beer 7742 Beer glass 7743 Beer glass 7744 Asgarnian ale 7745 Asgarnian ale 7746 Greenman’s ale 7747 Greenman’s ale 7748 Dragon bitter 7749 Dragon bitter 7750 Moonlight mead 7751 Moonlight mead 7752 Cider 7753 Cider 7754 Chef’s delight 7755 Chef’s delight 7756 Paintbrush 7757 Paintbrush 7758 Rusty sword 7759 Toy soldier 7760 Toy soldier 7761 Toy soldier (wound) 7762 Toy soldier (wound) 7763 Toy doll 7764 Toy doll 7765 Toy doll (wound) 7766 Toy doll (wound) 7767 Toy mouse 7768 Toy mouse 7769 Toy mouse (wound) 7770 Toy mouse (wound) 7771 Toy cat 7772 Toy cat 7773 Branch 7774 Reward token 7775 Reward token 7776 Reward token 7777 Long vine 7778 Short vine 7779 Fishing tome 7780 Fishing tome 7781 Fishing tome 7782 Agility tome 7783 Agility tome 7784 Agility tome 7785 Thieving tome 7786 Thieving tome 7787 Thieving tome 7788 Slayer tome 7789 Slayer tome 7790 Slayer tome 7791 Mining tome 7792 Mining tome 7793 Mining tome 7794 Firemaking tome 7795 Firemaking tome 7796 Firemaking tome 7797 Woodcutting tome 7798 Woodcutting tome 7799 Woodcutting tome 7800 Snail shell 7801 Snake hide 7802 Snake hide 7803 Yin yang amulet 7804 Zaros mjolnir 7805 Zaros mjolnir 7806 Anger sword 7807 Anger battleaxe 7808 Anger mace 7809 Anger spear 7810 Jug of vinegar 7811 Pot of vinegar 7812 Goblin skull 7813 Bone in vinegar 7814 Goblin skull 7815 Bear ribs 7816 Bone in vinegar 7817 Bear ribs 7818 Ram skull 7819 Bone in vinegar 7820 Ram skull 7821 Unicorn bone 7822 Bone in vinegar 7823 Unicorn bone 7824 Giant rat bone 7825 Bone in vinegar 7826 Giant rat bone 7827 Giant bat wing 7828 Bone in vinegar 7829 Giant bat wing 7830 Wolf bone 7831 Bone in vinegar 7832 Wolf bone 7833 Bat wing 7834 Bone in vinegar 7835 Bat wing 7836 Rat bone 7837 Bone in vinegar 7838 Rat bone 7839 Baby dragon bone 7840 Bone in vinegar 7841 Baby dragon bone 7842 Ogre ribs 7843 Bone in vinegar 7844 Ogre ribs 7845 Jogre bone 7846 Bone in vinegar 7847 Jogre bone 7848 Zogre bone 7849 Bone in vinegar 7850 Zogre bone 7851 Mogre bone 7852 Bone in vinegar 7853 Mogre bone 7854 Monkey paw 7855 Bone in vinegar 7856 Monkey paw 7857 Dagannoth ribs 7858 Bone in vinegar 7859 Dagannoth ribs 7860 Snake spine 7861 Bone in vinegar 7862 Snake spine 7863 Zombie bone 7864 Bone in vinegar 7865 Zombie bone 7866 Werewolf bone 7867 Bone in vinegar 7868 Werewolf bone 7869 Moss giant bone 7870 Bone in vinegar 7871 Moss giant bone 7872 Fire giant bone 7873 Bone in vinegar 7874 Fire giant bone 7875 Ice giant ribs 7876 Bone in vinegar 7877 Ice giant ribs 7878 Terrorbird wing 7879 Bone in vinegar 7880 Terrorbird wing 7881 Ghoul bone 7882 Bone in vinegar 7883 Ghoul bone 7884 Troll bone 7885 Bone in vinegar 7886 Troll bone 7887 Seagull wing 7888 Bone in vinegar 7889 Seagull wing 7890 Undead cow ribs 7891 Bone in vinegar 7892 Undead cow ribs 7893 Experiment bone 7894 Bone in vinegar 7895 Experiment bone 7896 Rabbit bone 7897 Bone in vinegar 7898 Rabbit bone 7899 Basilisk bone 7900 Bone in vinegar 7901 Basilisk bone 7902 Desert lizard bone 7903 Bone in vinegar 7904 Desert lizard bone 7905 Cave goblin skull 7906 Bone in vinegar 7907 Cave goblin skull 7908 Big frog leg 7909 Bone in vinegar 7910 Big frog leg 7911 Vulture wing 7912 Bone in vinegar 7913 Vulture wing 7914 Jackal bone 7915 Bone in vinegar 7916 Jackal bone 7917 Ram skull helm 7918 Bonesack 7919 Bottle of wine 7920 Bottle of wine 7921 Empty wine bottle 7922 Al kharid flyer 7927 Easter ring 7928 Easter egg 7929 Easter egg 7930 Easter egg 7931 Easter egg 7932 Easter egg 7933 Easter egg 7934 Field ration 7935 Field ration 7936 Pure essence 7937 Pure essence 7938 Bob 7939 Tortoise shell 7940 Tortoise shell 7941 Iron sheet 7942 Fresh monkfish 7943 Fresh monkfish 7944 Raw monkfish 7945 Raw monkfish 7946 Monkfish 7947 Monkfish 7948 Burnt monkfish 7949 Burnt monkfish 7950 Bone seeds 7951 Herman’s book 7952 Axe handle 7953 Axe handle 7954 Burnt shrimp 7955 Burnt shrimp 7956 null 7957 Black Party Hat 7958 Black Dragon Mask 7959 White Dragon Mask 7960 Dragon Plate Cover 7961 Fighter Torso 7962 Dragon Full Helmet 7963 Dark Bow 7964 Dragon Boots 7965 Rune Defender 7966 Dragon Defender 7967 Rune Party Hat 7968 WoodCutting Hood 7969 Saradomin Godsword 7970 Zamorak Godsword 7971 3rd Age Platebody 7972 3rd Age Platelegs 7973 3rd Age Full Helmet 7974 3rd Age Kiteshield 7975 3rd Age Range Top 7976 3rd Age Range Legs 7977 3rd Age Range Coif 7978 3rd Age Vambraces 7979 3rd Age Robe Top 7980 3rd Age Robe 7981 3rd Age Mage Hat 7982 Armadyl Godsword 7983 Hunters Hood 7984 Fishing Hood 7985 Construction Hood 7986 Runecraft Hood 7987 Thieving Hood 7988 Herblore Hood 7989 Crafting Hood 7990 Farming Hood 7991 Firemaking Hood 7992 Cooking Hood 7993 Fletching Hood 7994 Agility Hood 7995 Slayer Hood 7996 Prayer Hood 7997 Defence Hood 7998 Attack Hood 7999 Ranging Hood 8000 Strength Hood 8001 Mage Hood 8002 Hitpoints Hood 8003 Bandos Godsword 8004 Dragonfire Shield 8005 Hunter Skill Cape 8006 Thieving Skill Cape 8007 Strength Skill Cape 8008 Smithing Skill Cape 8009 Slayer Skill Cape 8010 Woodcutting Skill Cape 8011 Range Skill Cape 8012 Mining Skill Cape 8013 Magic Skill Cape 8014 HP Skill Cape 8015 Quest Point Skill Cape 8016 Prayer Skill Cape 8017 Herblore Skill Cape 8018 Fletching Skill Cape 8019 Fishing Skill Cape 8020 Runecrafting Skill Cape 8021 Farming Skill Cape 8022 Defence Skill Cape 8023 Crafting Skill Cape 8024 Cooking Skill Cape 8025 Firemaking Skill Cape 8026 Attack Skill Cape 8027 Agility Skill Cape 8028 Construction Skill Cape 8029 Purple Santa Hat 8030 Black Santa Hat 8031 Mithril Santa Hat 8032 Rune Sanat Hat 8033 Dragon Santa Hat 8034 Addy Santa Hat 8035 Gold Santa Hat 8036 Barrows Santa Hat 8037 Blue Santa Hat 8038 Orange Whip 8039 Purple Whip 8040 Unknown Color Whip (WTF? its black and grey) 8041 Red whip 8042 Blue whip 8043 Barrows whip 8044 Gold whip 8045 White whip 8046 Michael's whip 8047 Dragon whip 8048 Orange Partyhat 8049 Gold Partyhat 8050 Grey Partyhat